


Behind Happy Eyes

by Yazy2luv



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazy2luv/pseuds/Yazy2luv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth thought of imprinting, he thought of something that he could call his own. But it seems that's not even the half of it, when he imprints on the unlikely person, and now he has to keep it a secret. From everyone including his imprintee.</p><p>Will the pain be too much for him or will his imprintee save him before it's too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost

Standing there I stared down from the cliff, all I had to do was jump. Then I could forget, it would hurt, but would I die?

“Seth what the hell are you doing?”

Snapping my head around, I saw my sister, Leah, jogging toward me. Damn, there is no way I can do this now.

“Oh hey Leah.”

“Don’t oh hey Leah, me. Why are you at the cliff?”

“No reason, I was just thinking.”

“Well come on, we have a meeting to go to.”

“Oh ok.”

Turning I ran after her toward Sam’s house. Once we went inside, everyone was there, and I let out a soft unnoticeable sigh. Sam turned his head connecting eyes with the both of us, and I went and took a seat by Embry.

“What took ya’ll so long?”

Paul asked sitting across from me, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Biting my lower lip, Sam clapped his hands standing up.

“Ok is everyone here now?”

“Jake and Quil aren’t here yet.”

Jared sighed, before he put his hands behind his head.

“Quil had to do something for his grandfather, but where is Jake?”

Sam asked looking around at everyone, I felt Embry tense beside me, and I glanced at him. He was staring down at the floor like it was really interesting, I bet he knew where Jake was.

“Embry?”

He snapped his head up, looking shock, before he looked away.

“Well Jake said he was going to stop by Bella’s before he came here. So…”

I felt my heart clench, and I leaned back balling up my fist in the couch. He’s always at Bella’s house, when will he give up, she already picked Edward. Turning my head, I started to zone them out, as I stared at the wall. This is killing me, what can I do to get rid of this pain that is in my heart.

There’s always the option of telling Jake… nah that probably won’t go too well. My wolf suddenly perked up, and that only meant that Jake was near. I could feel a smile slowly forming, and I turned my head to the door. There Jake came with Quil, and I let out a deep breath.

“There you two are, Ok let’s begin.”

Jake moved over to me, sitting on the other side. I gave him a smile, and he looked down ruffling my hair.

“Hey Puppy.”

“Hey Jake.”

Jake is the one who actually gave me the name puppy. I could feel the heat coming off of Jake, and I stared down at the floor. This was torture, like he was so close, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I felt my wolf whine for its mate, but I just closed my eyes. I suddenly felt myself being nudged, and I turned looking at Jake. He motioned to Sam, and I looked to see him staring directly at me.

Crap, he probably thought I was sleeping, and I lowered my head, but kept my eyes on him. I wasn’t listening though, I just played with my fingers, until I heard something about rogue.

_So I want everyone to be really careful_

The meeting was soon over, and I let out a sigh. Jake then got up, and went in the kitchen, probably looking for food.

“Seth.”

Turning my head, Sam was standing in front of me. I looked up at him wide eyed, and he motioned to the door.

“Come take a walk with me.”

Taking a walk with Sam meant either two things, you were in trouble or he knew something. I just hope it was the first one, and I stood up. Paul and Jared oooo us as we left, and I ended up walking slowly.

Once we had walked slowly and away from the house. Sam stopped and I stayed still staring down at the ground.

“Seth.”

“Yes?”

“Lately I’ve noticed that you have been really distracted. Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

Lifting my head, I stared at him, before I looked away.

“Nothing really, I just got a lot on my mind.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“I…”

I don’t think I can talk about it with him.

“If you rather, I can get someone else to talk with you.”

“Like?”

“Leah…, Embry… or maybe Jake.”

I felt my body kind of jump at Jake’s name, but I just shook my head.

“No I’m ok, it’s something I got to figure out myself.”

“Alright, but Seth remember you can talk to any one of us if you need us.”

Nodding my head, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we headed back toward the house.


	2. Caught

Once again I was on the cliff, looking down, I felt sad. I can’t take this anymore, this pain is too much. Taking a deep breath, I stood at the edge of the cliff my feet just over it, all I had to do was lean forward. Closing my eyes, I started to lean forward for only something to pull me back.

Yelping I landed on my butt, and I opened my eyes to see angry brown eyes staring at me, crap.

“What the hell Seth.”

“Jake…”

Of all the people that could find me, it had to be him.

“Sam told me that you been acting funny, so I came to check on you. What were you trying to do? There is nothing, but sharp rocks at the bottom of this cliff, we may be tuff, but we can still die from something like that Seth.”

I felt like crying, there is no going back now. Balling up my fist, I stared up at Jake, and he frowned staring down at me.

“You knew that didn’t you.”

Pushing myself up, I looked away.

“Seth where you trying to kill yourself?”

I know that’s what I was trying to do, but I still flinched at him saying it.

“I won’t tell Seth, just tell me.”

“Yes.”

I mumbled below a whisper.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because of what?”

“Because of… you.”

I whispered the last part, before I took off past him.

“Seth wait.”

I didn’t wait though, I ran and I ran and I ran.

Coming out of the forest, I felt tears running down my face. What am I even doing anymore? Wiping my face, I went inside Sam’s house, we have another stupid meeting again. Going inside, everyone turned and looked, but I kept my head down. Deciding something different, I sat down beside Paul.

This change shocked some people, but Paul just threw his arm over my shoulder.

“So I see you’ve come to the other side puppy.”

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head. When I heard the door open, I tensed looking down. I sensed when Jake came in the room, and I glanced up at him. he was staring at me hard, but I just turned away.

I have never in my whole life wished that a meeting would last longer than it usually does. I know once the meeting would be over, Jake would try, and talk to me.

Man I need a miracle, and I let out a deep breath. Not paying attention, I saw that Sam had finished talking, and I glanced at Jake. He connected eyes with me, before he stood up.

“Seth…”

“Jake phone, it’s Bella.”

Emily interrupted him, and I suddenly stood up. This is my miracle, not that I like it, but still…

“Actually could you tell her I’m kind of busy?”

“All right.”

I was shocked, he brushed Bella off, but I then snapped out of it dashing out of the house. Holy hell, he must really want to talk, and I ran in the forest. I knew if I shifted, he could Alpha command me to stop, so I stuck to my human form.

I could hear footsteps behind me, and they were gaining. Swearing, they were louder than normal, crap he must have shifted to catch up to me. A blur of fur went over me, and I slid to a stop.

My eyes widen to see that Jake had jumped over me, and blocking me. Frowning, I took a step back, and he growled at me. Ducking my head, I heard him shift back, and my arm was then grabbed. Lifting my head, Jake’s eyes were very angry, and I felt a whimper starting to come out.

“No more running Seth.”

His voice was hard, and I lowered my head submitting to him. I heard him sigh, loosening his grip on my arm.

“Seth lift your head.”

Looking up, he stared at me for a moment, until he pulled me closer to him.

“Tell me what’s wrong Seth.”

Shaking my head, I could feel tears forming in them. Slowly I lost strength in my legs, and I slid to the floor.

“Seth…”

“Just leave me alone Jake.”

“Seth, you were trying to kill yourself, there is no way I can leave you alone.”

Biting my lower lip, I lifted my head staring at him. He sighed holding out his hand for me, slowly I reached and took it.

“We’ll go to your house, and then I want you to explain to me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“Ok.”


	3. Talk

Walking with Jake back to my house seemed to be the longest walk ever. He held my hand to make sure I wasn’t going to run away. Truth is, I didn’t have the strength to run from him, and I stared down at the ground as we went.

Mom wasn’t home, she never is anyway, and I led Jake upstairs to my room. Sitting down on the bed, I stared down at my feet, not wanting to be the first to talk.

“Seth…”

“I imprinted ok.”

“Really?”

Looking up, he was staring at me shocked, and I gave him a small nod.

“Yeah…”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I imprinted on a guy…”

“Oh I see.”

Balling my fist up, I glanced back at him, and he laid his hand on my shoulder.

“Listen Seth, we can’t choose who we imprint on, it just happens.”

“I know.”

“So tell me who is it, do I know them?”

“Yeah.”

"Can you tell me who they are?"

"I think it's best I didn't."

He gave me a strange look, but I just looked down at the ground ringing my hands together.

"Well listen Seth, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here ok."

"Ok."

He ruffled my hair, before standing up, and I looked at him.

"I'll see you later, ok."

"Ok."

He soon then left out of the room, and I laid back closing my eyes. Yeah you know him, just look in the mirror, and I felt the empty hole in my chest ache again. Taking a deep breath, I rolled over on my stomach, and pressed my face in the bed. Maybe tomorrow would be better or something.


	4. Stupid

I can’t stand this, Jake has been keeping a close eye on me, but it still isn’t enough. Sitting on the couch at Sam’s house, I was staring at the wall. Jake said that he was going to hang out with me today, but he was late, and I let out a sigh.

_Stupid Jake_

“Seth are you ok?”

Turning my head, Emily had come in the room, and was giving me a worried look. Throwing a smile at her, I nodded my head. She nodded her head, before going back in the kitchen, and I let out a small sigh. The smile slowly fell from my lips, we were supposed to go catch as movie in Port Angeles, but as it looked like we might not make it.

The door then opened, and I perked up when I saw Jake. He gave me a smile, and I stood up walking to him.

“Your late Jake.”

“I know, sorry the rabbit been acting up.”

“Are we still going to the movies?”

“Yeah, just a slight change in plans.”

Nodding my head, and we walked out the house. We slowly walked, and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was wearing dark jeans, and a black tee-shirt. Walking with his hands in his pocket, I looked away not wanting to get caught.

“Where are we going Jake?”

“To the border, I had to ask the leach for a ride.”

“Is _Edward_ going with us?”

“Bella too.”

“Oh.”

I felt my fists balled up, and I didn’t say anything else. When we got to the border, there Edward’s car was waiting. A door then opened, and Bella came out, she gave us a big smile. I forced a smile on my face, as we came near.

“Hey guys.

“Hey Bells.”

Jake gave her a big hug, and I felt my heart clench. Giving her a little wave, I was about to get in the back, when she touched my arm.

“Um Seth, is it ok if I sit in the back with Jake?”

Staring at her, I could see Jake perked up at that idea. Giving a small nod, I got in the front shutting the door.

“Hello Seth.”

Turning my head, I gave Edward a smile.

“Hi Edward.”

Putting my seat belt on, I lowered my gaze to my hands. Once Jake and Bella got inside, we drove away, and I leaned back.

I have to say Edward drove kind of fast, but I had my eyes closed. I could hear Bella giggling behind me as she talked to Jake. I kind of blocked them out, it was the only way I could keep sane. A hand then touched my shoulder, and I turned looking back at her.

“Huh?”

“I said what movie are we seeing?”

“Well _we_ were going to see American Sniper, but it probably started already.”

 “Hmm, ok.”

They went back talking, and I stared out the window now. We were pulling into the movie theatre, and I let out a sigh.

_Stupid Jake_

We had decided on a different movie, that SpongeBob movie. They were now in line for snacks, I really didn’t want anything so I stood back beside Edward. I hope Jake don’t stick to Bella the whole time, because then I don’t know if I’ll be able to control my emotions. Once they got their snacks we made it toward our movie.

There was a bunch of people in here, and we looked around for some seats. Looking around, and I found two empty seats up top. However, before I could say anything, Bella had found some seats, but I stood there a moment. There were only three empty seats, and Bella stared at me shocked. What did she forget I was here, and she stood back up.

“Um do you see anymore empty seats?”

We don’t have to seat together.

“Not unless we go all the way down.”

Jake mumbled looking around, until he met my eyes.

“Two can sit up top.”

Edward pointed.

“But Jake and I are going stare the popcorn…”

Bella tried to explain, and I know what Jake was asking through his eyes. Letting out a small smile, I forced a smile on my face.

“Well I’ll just sit up there.”

“Are you sure Seth?”

Giving Bella a nod, she sat back down. Turning I slowly climbed up the steps to the top, and took one of the empty seats. The utterly sucked, and I slumped down in the chair staring at the blank screen.

_Stupid Jake_

The lights soon dimmed and the movie started. I was paying attention to it though, I was too busy watching Jake. It was supposed to be just us today, and I glanced down at my hands. Someone then sat beside me, and I looked to see Edward. He gave me a little smile, and I raised an eye brow.

“It didn’t feel right leaving you up here by yourself.”

Giving him a smile, Edward is really nice. I only wish Jake would think more of me, and less of Bella. I didn’t even want to see this movie, Bella wanted to so of course Jake wanted to as well. It’s not fair.

The stupid movie was about over, and I felt crying. I spent most of the movie watching Jake and Bella laugh, and talk to each other. When I saw Jake throw his arm around Bella’s shoulder, and her lean against him, I stood up. I noticed Edward giving me a knowing look, before I went down the steps.

_Stupid Jake_

_Stupid Bella_

_Stupid crowded movie theatre_

_Stupid SpongeBob_

I was now in the bathroom in an empty stall. My emotions caught up with me, and my tears rolled down my cheeks. Pressing my forehead against the wall, taking in a deep breath, I wiped my face. Walking to the sink, I splashed water on my face, before I went out the bathroom. It seemed the movie was over, and I looked around for Jake and them.

Catching a glance at Jake’s back, I walked over to him, to see him talking to Bella. They both couldn’t see me, but I could see and hear them.

“Jake, maybe you should have sat with Seth.”

“Why?”

“Well wasn’t he your date?”

“Bella, Seth is just a friend, and besides he’s a kid.”

I felt my fists balled up.

“But still, I think he was upset.”

“Seth’s a big boy.”

“Jake…”

“Besides, you know he’s not the one I like.”

Yes rub salt in the wound, and I moved so they could see me. Bella saw me first, and I looked away from her gaze. She was not my favorite person at the moment, and I shoved my hands in my pocket.

“Seth where were you?”

“Bathroom.”

Jake gave me a questionable look, but I didn’t look at him either.

“Where is Edward?”

“He went to make a call, we were waiting for you.”

Glancing at Bella, I then looked away.

“Ok.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Sure.”

“Seth…”

Looking back at her, she now had a sad frown on her face. Looking away, I noticed that Jake was silent, and I looked at him to see him frowning at me.

“I’m sure Seth is just tired, Bells.”

Turning around, I closed my eyes for a second, before turning back to them. Giving her a smile, I nodded my head and she perked up.

_Stupid Bella_

The drive back was quicker than the drive there, and once again I was in the front. My chest hurt so much, I wished we had never went to the stupid movies now. I felt like crying again, so I just closed my eyes, but I still felt a tear roll down my cheek.

When we got to the border, I thanked Edward, before getting out.

“Bye Seth.”

Staring at Bella for a moment, I felt kind of irritated looking at her.

“Bye.”

Closing the door a little too hard, I didn’t even wait for Jake. Walking ahead, all I wanted to do was take my clothes off, and lay down and cry.

_Stupid Jake_

“Hey Seth, wait up.”

I heard Jake behind me, and before I knew it I was running. I guess I didn’t learn my lesson last time about running from him. I didn’t care though, Jake hurt my feelings today, and I bet he didn’t even know it.

“Seth I said hold on.”

My arm was grabbed, and I stopped standing there. I kept my head down, I didn’t want to look at him.

“What?”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing, I’m tired.”

“Seriously Seth, I thought you were excited to go to the movies.”

Jerking my arm away, I turned around and faced him.

“I _was_ excited to go Jake. I was happy we were going to hang out, but then Bella came.”

“Edward was there too.”

“Yes, but it wasn’t Edward who invited me to the movies, it wasn’t Edward who made me feel like the third wheel, it wasn’t Edward who left me to sit by myself. I didn’t want to hang out with Edward, I wanted to spend time with you. But you decided you’d rather to hang with Bella than me.”

“Seth…”

Staring in his eyes, I saw just how confused he was.

“Leave me alone Jake.”

I took off again, and this time Jake didn’t follow me. I don’t blame Jake, I blame myself. I knew he was in love with Bella, I knew that he didn’t see me that way, and I knew imprinting on Jake was just going to cause me pain.

_Stupid Seth_


	5. Bonfire Talk

Ever since the movies incident, I haven't really been talking to Jake. Bad part about it is that I'm probably the only one suffering from it. Today we're having a bonfire, and here I thought I could talk to Jake, but here she comes. Jake is probably the one who invited her, much to Paul and Leah's dislike. Sighing sitting on a log, I caught sight of my mom with Billy. She's been hanging with him a lot since Dad died, but I guess nothing is wrong with that. Soon I saw Bella come out with Jake, glancing down at the ground, I felt my hands naturally ball up, and I could hear their footsteps coming closer. Closing my eyes taking a deep breath, I caught Jake's scent; his normal woodsy smell, but Bella's scent which was strawberries was mixing with his. I don't like the smell.

"Hey Puppy."

Coming out of my thoughts, Jake was standing in front of me with a big smile on his face. Looking past him, I saw Bella was over with Emily, and I let out a small sigh.

"Hey Jake."

He sat down on the log beside me, and I smiled at him. He ran a hand through his hair, before glancing at me for a moment.

"Listen Seth, I want to apologize to you."

"Huh?"

"About the movies. You were right, I should have hung out with you instead of Bella."

I perked up some, and a smile formed on my lips.

"It's ok Jake."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got over it."

"Good, because I hate that we weren't talking."

Staring in his eyes, he moved his hand, and ruffled my hair. Closing my eyes at the feeling, his strong scent was really relaxing. I wished that we could just stay like this, but sadly it didn't last.

"Jake?"

His hand soon disappeared, and I opened my eyes to see Bella a few inches from us. I felt the glare forming on my face, but I forced a smile, before she could see it.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I talk you for a moment?"

"Um..."

I felt his eyes on me, and I looked up. Was he really asking if it was ok, if I said no, I wonder if he would stay. He would probably then ask me why, and I really didn't have a good enough reason.

_He's your imprint, that's a good enough reason right there_

Taking a deep breath, I gave him a smile.

"I'll be here."

He stared in my eyes for a moment, before giving me a small nod. Standing up, he walked over to her, and I watched his back. When she touched his arm, I had to push away a growl, and I suddenly felt eyes on me. Looking around, I then caught the eyes of Jared. He was leaning against a tree, and then motioned me to come over toward him. Standing up, I slowly walked over toward him.

"Hey Jared."

"Seth let's take a walk."

"Um... ok."

He threw his arm around my shoulder, and led me away from the others. Walking toward the beach, I noticed Paul was sitting down with Leah, and a cooler was between them. He stopped, and I glanced at him. He put his finger to his lips, and told me to stay here. I watched as he walked toward them, open the cooler, and pulled out two beers. It's normal to drink at bonfires for us, because we can never get drunk. We burn off the alcohol, before it even settles in.

Jared was soon walking back over to me, and we walked a little further from Paul and Leah. We soon sat down, and he held out a beer to me. My eyes widen, as I stared at it for a moment.

"I'm not supposed to."

"Live a little Seth, ain't like you'll get drunk."

That may be true, and I reached for it. Taking a swing, it bitter taste burned my throat, but it wasn't that bad. I wonder why Jared brought me out here though, and I glanced over to him, to see he was staring at the ocean with his beer to his lips. Turning my head to the ocean, I watched as the water crashed into the sand taking some of it back with it, and I sighed bring the bottle back to my lips. Taking a big gulp, it didn't burn my throat anymore, and I leaned back on my hand.

"Seth."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, you been strange lately."

"Have I?"

Glancing at him, he gave me a knowing look, and I let my head fall down.

"So who it?"

"Who is who?"

"The one you imprinted on."

Snapping my head to him, he gave me a smirk, while I gapped at him.

"How?"

"Seth we're pack mates, we can tell when someone imprints."

"So everyone knows?"

"Not everyone, but Sam and I."

Balling up my fist, I gulped the rest of the beer, and laid back. Scrubbing my face with my hands, I wanted to cry. I thought I was keeping this a secret, Ok they know I've imprinted, but not who.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"Guy?"

"It's a guy, right?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well come on Seth, if it was a girl, you wouldn't be like this right."

Biting my bottom lip, I pulled my hands away and stared at him.

"I can't tell you."

"Spare me Seth, I think I already know."

Jerking up, I stared at him wide eyed.

"You do?"

"Mhm."

Did I slip up somewhere, I haven't patrolled with Jared so how? Maybe he's wrong, maybe his guess is wrong.

"It's Jake, right?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, I leaned back down, and closed my eyes.

"How?"

"Well you may not see it, but Seth your eyes are always following Jake. Not to mention lately you've showed signs that you can't standing Bella, which is who Jake is obsessed about. Come on, it wasn't that hard to figure out."

I felt myself swallow hard, and my eyes prick. What if Jake finds out, what if he hates me for it.

"Relax Seth, Jake won't find out."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, if he hasn't found out yet, then he won't."

"Are you sure."

"I can't be really sure Seth, but Jake is a little slow on some things."

I felt a small smile form on my face, and I sat up staring at him.

"You won't tell?"

"It's not my place, now come on I'm sure they are about to tell the legends again..."

Snorting I smiled standing up, he threw his arm around my shoulder, and we walked back. However, when we got there it seemed something happened. Bella was sitting with Emily with her arm around Bella, while Jake was with Quil and Embry. Staring at Jake, he lifted his head staring at me, and a frown formed on his face. Jared then slapped my back, and I stared at him, and he smirked walking away.

Walking toward my empty log, I sat down, and I saw Jake coming over to me. Staring down at the ground, he sat down beside me, and neither one of us said anything for a while.

"Seth..."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"Oh Jared and I just went to talk about something."

"Hmm."

Looking back at him, he was frowning, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Jake you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Soon everyone started to gather around, and Bella came sitting on another log. I noticed that she was giving Jake puppy dog eyes, but it seemed that he was ignoring her, and I glanced back at him. He looked down at me forcing a smile, and running a hand through my hair.

_I really wonder what is going on with them_


	6. The Kiss

Lying in my bed, I so wish I could just go to sleep, but my mind refuses me to. Opening my eyes, I felt him near, before I could see him. Sitting up, I waited for the knock on the door. There however, wasn’t a knock on the door, but the door opening, and an out of breath Jake coming inside.

I stared at him shocked, and he connecting eyes with me. Standing up, I walked over to him, and he grabbed my arms staring at me hard. Glancing at him confused, he let out a deep breath, and hugged me tightly to his chest.

“Jake?”

“God Seth, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m ok, why?”

Pulling away, he stared at me for a moment.

“Jared said you were sick.”

“Sick?”

He moved to my bed, and sat down.

“Yeah, Leah was asking why you were so antisocial lately, and Jared said you were sick.”

That was probably a lie to get her off his case, and I rubbed my neck sitting beside him.

“I’m ok.”

He let out a deep breath, before laying back.

“So what, you ran all the way here from Sam’s?”

“Yeah.”

Turning his head, he gave me a crooked smile, before I laid down beside him.

“Sorry you ran for nothing.”

“It’s fine.”

He stretched, and I glanced down at his stomach. Him stretching made his shirt roll up, and you could see his abs.

“Seth?”

“Huh?”

He raised an eye brow, and I looked away feeling my cheeks turn red.

“Seth are you…”

He stopped, and I turned looking at him. He was frowning looking down, as if he was trying to figure something out. Biting my lower lip, when he frowned his lower lip kind of sticks out in a pout. What I would give to kiss it, and he connected eyes with me for a moment, and I glanced away.

I didn’t realize it, but I had been leaning closer to him, and I threw myself on my back. Damn it Seth, behave yourself, before he realize something, and I frowned. My side was then poked, and I jerked away staring at Jake. He smirked, before leaning on his hand staring at me hard.

“You’ve been frowning a lot lately. I miss your smile.”

“Hmm.”

I’d smile if you kissed me. I was shocked at the thought, and shook my head. Suddenly I felt fingers dancing over my stomach, and I giggled. Jake had leaned up, and was now tickling me. Rolling on my stomach, I pressed my face in the bed laughing, as he tickled my sides.

Tears were starting to roll down my face, as I tried wiggling to get away, but he had me trapped. I gasped for air, rolling back on my back, and gripped his hands. He smirked pushing them down, before he captured them in one hand. Tickling under my arms, I laughed loudly, and he then smiled.

“There it is.”

Breathing heavy, I stuck my tongue out at him, and he started laughing. Realizing our position, I looked away trying to not blush. Jake was hovering over me, with both of my hands above my head. Yeah if anyone came in, they would take this for something else, and I came out of internal thinking to see Jake had stopped laughing.

Staring into his deep brown eyes, he seemed conflicted for a moment. Fighting a little at his grip, he came out of it, before letting my hands go. He then smirked tickling under my neck, and I snorted hitting his chest hard. The force caused him to fall backwards, and he jerked me with him.

Yelping I closed my eyes, but when I heard a groan, I opened my eyes. I had fallen on Jake, and I sat up straddling his lap. Now I leaning over him, and when he opened his eyes, I felt like I couldn’t move.

“Damn that hurt.”

Biting my lower lip, when I didn’t say anything, he connected eyes with me. It felt like I had stopped breathing, and his eyes seemed to dim for a second. His phone then vibrated, and he glanced away pulling his phone out. He then glanced back at me, and I knew it was Bella.

Frowning I looked down at his neck, it’s not fair. Why does she always have to come first, why does she always interrupt everything. It’s not fair, and I felt like crying… again. The phone stopped ringing, and I looked back up at him. He was watching me, and I bit my lower lip. Did he just choose me over her, and a smirk formed on his face.

“We should get up.”

He pushed himself up so he was sitting up, and I held on to him. I was sitting in his lap, and he had that expression as if he was conflicted again. His phone then rung again, and he looked at it, before answering it.

“What Quil.”

“Listen to this Jake, the Cullen’s are gone, and Bella is here looking for you.”

I could hear everything that he said, and I saw Jake’s eyes widen. If the Cullen’s are gone, and Bella is here, then that means that she made a choice. A choice that just may break me, and I balled my fist.

“Jake?”

Jake came out of it when Bella’s voice came on the line.

“Jake I did it, I broke up with Edward.”

_No! No! No! No! It’s not supposed to be like this. She’s supposed to pick Edward, and Jake is supposed to stay with me._

“Jake are you there?”

“I…”

Snapping my head up, I grabbed the phone from him hanging up. Throwing it on the bed, I gripped his shirt, and shook him some. I could feel my tears forming again.

“Seth.”

“No…”

“Seth?”

“No you can’t.”

He became silent, and I lifted my head staring into his eyes. He was frowning down at me, and I heard his phone ringing again. Tearing his gaze from me, he looked toward the bed, and I shook my head again.

“Idiot.”

“Huh?”

“Jake you’re an idiot.”

“Seth?”

“Choose me Jake.”

“Wha…”

Jerking his shirt, I crashed my lips against his.

“Stop Seth.”

He gripped my arms pulled away, and I shook my head.

“You don’t understand, I can’t.”

Closing my eyes tightly, I pushed up on my knees wrapping my arms around his neck. Kissing him again, he wasn’t responding, I probably just ruined everything, and I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks.

_It’s over_

Pulling away an inch, I waited for him to push me away again. When he didn’t I opened my eyes staring at him. He had his eyes closed, and I slowly leaned closer, and pressed my lips back to his, gently this time. They were warm and soft, and like a miracle he started to respond back to me.

His kiss made a hot pulse go through me, and I felt him pull me closer. The kiss soon deepened, and Jake insinuated it. His tongue swiped over my lower lip, and I parted my lips for him. His tongue was hot in my mouth as it explored, and I tighten my hold on his neck. He gripped my butt, and a moan slipped out my lips.

I don’t know what happened next, but I was sitting on the floor, while he was standing up. His eyes widen, and he pressed the back of his fist to his lips, and stared down at me.

“Jake?”

“I’m sorry Seth, but this isn’t right.”

My eyes widen, and it felt like my heart was breaking.

“Jake… I…”

“Seth listen to me, I can’t choose you, and you can’t choose me.”

The regret I saw in his eyes is what kept me silent, and unable to move.

“Seth I’m sorry.”

I didn’t feel my tears falling all I felt was numbness.

“You have an imprint Seth, so we can’t… I’m sorry.”

He then turned, and ran out of the room. I couldn’t force myself to move, how could I?

_But you are my imprint. Jake doesn’t know. If he knew would it be different?_

A sharp pain then went through my chest, before everything went black.

_Jake…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is kind of so so :/  
> Hope it's not horrible  
> Enjoy >.


	7. I'm An Idiot

Sitting up in my bed, it's been three days since I've rejected Seth. I'm a coward, I haven't been able to face anyone. I hardly can get any sleep at night, I've left my phone at Seth's house so I don't know if anyone has been trying to call. However, when Bella shows up, I beg my Dad to tell her I'm not home. I'm a bad friend to her, but I'm so confused right now.

I've always been in love with Bella, but slowly it felt like something changed in me. I can't see her in that way anymore, and then there is Seth. He likes me, but he has an imprint. Is he fighting the imprint, because he wants to be with me? That's not right though, doesn't he know he is going to be in so much pain if he does that. Well look who's talking though, I was the one who said if I'd ever imprint i'd find a way around it. I wonder if I influenced Seth somehow.

Groaning, I racked a hand through my hair, before laying down. I probably hurt Seth really bad. I don't know what to do anymore, I never wanted to hurt Seth, but it seems I'm the only one who is.

"Jake."

Smushing the pillow to my face, I didn't want to talk to anyone either. I thought Dad understood that, and my door then flew opened. Jerking the pillow from my face, my eyes widen to see Jared.

"What?"

"Get up Jake, it's not time to feel sorry for yourself."

"Huh?"

He walked over to me, and grabbed my arm pulling me up. I was then being pulled out my room, and out the house.

"I'll bring him back later Billy."

"No you can keep him."

Wow thanks Dad, and I was at his truck.

"Get in."

Not really questioning him, I went around and got in the truck. I didn't really care, too much was on my mind as I stared out the window. Should I apologize to Seth, I have to may have to explain to him how much he won't benefit being with me.

"Jake, come on."

Blinking, I looked to see we were at the Clearwater's house. Staring at Jared confused, he just got out the truck, and I let out a sigh. I wasn't ready to face Seth yet, I didn't have all of my  thoughts together yet, and my arm was then grabbed. Being pulled to the house, he knocked on the door. Sue opened the door, and I have to say that she looked horrible, but she still gave us a little smile.

"Hey boys."

Letting us in, we walked into the living room. There was Sam, Emily, Charlie, and ...Bella. Sam was sitting on the couch with Emily, and Bella was sitting down beside her. Charlie was sitting in a chair, and I rubbed my arm.

"Jake."

Connecting eyes with Bella, she gave me a smile standing up for only Emily to grab her hand. She shook her head, and Bella sat back down quietly. I watched them confused, before looking at Sam, and motioned up. My arm was grabbed, and Jared pulled me down the hall to the stairs, and we went up them. We were heading to Seth's room, but why. He didn't tell them what happened did he, probably not, because Leah hasn't been here to kill me. Opening Seth's door, Jared let my arm go, before closing the door behind him, and I stared at the bed. 

Seth was laying there, but something wasn't right. Moving closer to him, he was sickly pale color, which wasn't good. We aren't supposed to be this color, and I laid my hand on his forehead. It was hot like it was supposed to be, it was more of a cool feeling. Is he sick, but we aren't supposed to be able to get sick.

"He's dying Jake."

Jerking my head around, I stared at Jared confused.

"Wait what?"

"His body is shutting down."

"Wait what's wrong with him?"

"He's giving up Jake."

"I don't understand."

He sighed, walking closer, and sitting on the end of bed.

"Sue found him passed out on the floor. She panicked and called Sam, but Seth never woke up. That was two days ago."

Two days ago... two days go is when everything happened with us.

"Jake what happened two days ago?"

"Um..."

Glancing back at Seth, I frowned staring down at the floor.

"We fought kind of."

"Did you reject him?"

Lifting my head, I stared at him for a moment.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I guess you knew, but it's not right."

"Why, because your guys."

"Wait... no."

"Then why?"

"He has a imprint Jared."

He stared at me blankly for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"Jake who is Seth's imprint?"

"I don't know."

"Come on think."

Staring back down, he said it was a guy. I knew him. So maybe someone in the pack.

"He's in the pack."

"Yup."

It's not Sam, Paul, Jared, or Quil, because they have already imprinted. The only ones left are Embry and the two pups.

"Ok Jake, your being kind of slow here. I'll give you a hint. He's older than Seth."

Ok so the the pups are out, does that mean it's Embry? Looking back at Seth, I let out a sigh, before looking back at Jared.

"Is it Embry?"

"Damn it Jake, look over there."

He pointed across from us, and I stared at the mirror.

"That's Seth's imprint."

"But that's just my reflect..."

My eyes widen, and I looked back at Jared. He smirked and shook his head, standing up he panted my shoulder, before walking to the door.

"Fix it Jake."

"How?"

"Figure it out."

He left out of the room, and I moved sitting down beside Seth. Why did he never tell me, it all made sense now. Reaching over, I took his hand, and held it tightly, how can I fix this.

_I'm an idiot_


	8. What Am I Doing?

It's been a week now, and Seth still hasn't woke up at all. I was panicking inside, there was no doctor we could take him to. I didn't leave his side at all, this is all my fault, but what can I do to help him. Staring down at his hand, they were starting to feel cold, and that was not good.

i couldn't sleep, because every dream I have is a nightmare that i'll lose him if I don't stay awake. So I haven't slept in a couple days, I haven't ate either, I'm not even hungry. The only thing I can think about is getting Seth to wake up. Holding my hands together, I took in a deep breath, what am I doing.

"Jake."

Lifting my head, I didn't even hear anyone come in the room. She gave me a smile, and walked over to me touching my shoulder.

"Jake you haven't eaten anything in a couple of days, please come down stairs, and get something."

"I'm ok Sue, im not that hungry."

"Please Jake I want you to take better care of yourself. Since you found out about Seth you haven't eaten, slept, or even moved from this spot. I'm worried, the pack is worried, Billy is worried."

Frowning, I didn't want to worry them. I'm fine, Seth is who we should be worried about, but no one has even come here since I've been here. Don't they care, Seth is almost dy.... Shaking my head, I can't think like that. He'll wake up, and then I'll find a way to fix this.

"Jake?"

"Huh?"

Sue was frowning, and reached taking one of my hands.

"I'll stay here until you get back, just please got get something."

"All right."

Standing up, I stared down at Seth once more, before I went to the door. Stepping through it, I went down stairs. Going into the kitchen, there was a bunch of food on the table, and Emily by the sink with her back turned to me.

I didn't bother saying anything, I just took a muffin, and turned around. This should be enough to make Sue happy. Passing the living room, Sam was sitting talking to Charlie, and Bella was staring down.

"Jake."

Looking, Sam was standing walking over to me. 

"Anything change?"

"No."

He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, before looking at me.

"If he doesn't wake up by tomorrow, we might have to look for the Cullen's."

I hate the idea of asking for the Cullens help, but that might be our only chance. Giving him a nod, he slipped by me out of the room, and I turned around to leave.

"Jake?"

Stopping I glanced back to see Bella had moved toward me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what is it?"

She stared at me, and then back at Charlie. Rubbing her arm, she ducked her head staring down at the floor. I didn't want to talk, I want to just go back upstairs, and force this muffin down.

"Come on."

She lifted her head, and I led her out of my room, and outside. Closing the door behind us, I leaned against the house. 

"What is it Bells."

 "What's going on Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed."

"Changed?"

Staring at her, she stared down at her feet. Have I changed? Now thinking about it, I just may have.

"I know Seth is important to you, but still I've never seen you like this."

Frowning, I stared down at my now cold muffin, and let out a sigh.

"I know, its just complicated at the moment."

Staring into her brown eyes, she moved so she was standing in front of me.

"I thought when I told you I broke up with Edward you would come straight to me. However, you went and hid for three days, and each time I called Billy said you weren't there. I don't understand Jake."

Balling my fists, I felt as the muffin crumbled in my hand, and I sighed throwing it into the bushes. Brushing my hands off, I stared at Bella for a good minute.

"Your right Bells, the old me would have rushed over and asked you out. However, it's different now, I'm different now. I don't know what to tell you."

"Don't you like me?"

"Of course Bells, your my... best friend."

I watched as her eyes widen, before she looked down hiding behind her brown hair. I'm hurting her, just like I hurt Seth, but there is nothing I can do about it. A part of me wants to reach out to her, and hug her, but another part of me, a big part of me wants to just turn away. It'll hurt her more if I just keep letting her hold on.

"I'm sorry Bells."

She gave me a nod, before I turned walking back inside. Was I cruel, I don't even know anymore, and I went back upstairs. Walking into Seth's room, Sue turned her head, and I gave her a little smile.

"Here Jake."

She held up a glass of water to me, staring at it for a moment I went and took it. Not having another thought, I drunk it, before putting the glass on the desk. Sitting down beside the bed, Sue ruffled my hair, leaving out the room. Turning looking at Seth, I reached taking his hand in mine, I don't know what to do anymore. It just feels like everything is changing, and I leaned my head against the bed.

_Please wake up Seth_


	9. Waking Up

_It's dark_

_My body feels so light, but also heavy_

_I like it here_

_I feel like I'm forgetting something though_

**_Seth_ **

_Hmm my name_

**_Seth_ **

_Someone is calling me_

**_Seth wake you_ **

_That voice sounds so familiar_

**_Please Seth wake up_ **

A bright flash of light hit my eyes, and I blinked turning my head. My room, I was in my room, but what happened. 

"I see your awake."

Turning my head, there was Jared, and I moved to sit up when I felt something on my hand. Looking down, my eyes widen when I saw Jake. Glancing from him to Jared, he moved closer sitting down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Rolling my shoulder, I felt really tired.

"Sluggish, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um... I was in here with Jake."

Glancing down at him, that's right. I was rejected by Jake, and then everything went black. I suddenly felt this twitch in my chest, and I leaned forward looking down.

"He rejected me."

"Not for the reasons your thinking."

"Huh?"

"Ya'll need to talk."

"Um..."

"Wake him up while your at it, I'm going to tell Sam your awake."

"Ok."

He stood, and left out of the room. Looking down at Jake, he didn't look too good, and I turned to my side running a hand through his hair. He let out a little groan, before lifting his head and blinking. When our eyes met, he sat up straight, and stared at me hard.

"Seth?"

His voice was soft, and I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Jake."

He jumped up so fast, I almost missed it. Kneeling on the bed, he was hovering over me, because I still felt too tired to actually sit up straight. Leaning his head down, he pressed it against my shoulder, and I felt this warm surge go through me.

"Jake?"

"God Seth."

Pushing his shoulders, he pulled away sitting in front of me. Forcing myself in a sitting position, I reached out for his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's ok, all that matters is that your awake now."

My body felt really sluggish, like I was about to fall forward. Taking a few deep breaths, I stared in Jake's eyes for a moment. He was giving me a look that I know very well, and I sighed looking down.

"Jak..."

"Why didn't you tell me."

Lifting my head, I stared at him confused.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me."

I felt my heart stop, and bit my lower lip.

_He knows_

"Tell you what?"

"About the imprint."

_He definitely knows_

"But I did tell you I imprinted."

"You never said who though."

"I... I mean I didn...."

Letting his hand go, I rung my hands around, before balling them up in the cover.

"You know?"

"I do."

"Do you hate me?"

He sighed, and I felt him cuffed my cheek.

"I don't."

Closing my eyes to his touch, I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"I was scared."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought you would hate me."

"I wouldn't."

"You were in love with Bella."

"I was."

Opening my eyes, I stared at him for a moment, and he smiled.

"Was?"

"Yeah was."

"You're still not?"

"No... she's my best friend."

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips, and I glanced down to the blanket.

"I imprinted on you Jake."

"I know."

"Is that ok?"

"Mhm."

Biting my lower lip, I leaned forward a little.

"Jake how do..."

"I like you Seth."

My eyes widen at his statement, and he gave me a lazy grin.

"I felt so stupid when I found out you imprinted on me. It was like the last puzzle piece that I was missing, your emotions, the way you acted around me, how much your eyes always followed me. It all make sense now Seth."

"So what now?"

"You tell me."

"I'll be anything you want Jake."

"I think it's obvious what you want us to be."

"I... I just want to be with you."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah, Ok."

"I don't have to hide it anymore?"

"You don't."

"Could you grow to love me Jake."

He stayed quiet for a while, and then stared up at me. Pushing up at little, he was inches from my face.

"I think I already am."

He gasp that fell from my lips soon was stolen by his. A warm hot pulse ran through me whole body, making it slowly tremble with want. Moving my arms, I clung to him, trying to get a deeper kiss. However, I soon felt like all my energy was drained, and I was exhausted. Breaking the kiss, I yawned into his shoulder, and he slowly pulled away. He pushed on my shoulders, and my head automatically hit the pillow.

"Sleep for a little bit longer."

Yawning again, I nodded my head.

"You too Jake, you look like you haven't slept well lately."

"Sure, sure. Just go to sleep."

"Will you stay?"

Truth be told, this feels like a dream. I'm afraid when I wake up, none of this would have happened.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Giving him a slight smile, I slowly turned to my side, and drifted to sleep.


	10. Seth and Jake Time

I couldn't wait, I was so excited. Jake and I are gonna go hang out today. Sitting on my couch, I could feel my knees bouncing, I just couldn't sit still at the moment. I think I've come a long way, from hiding everything and fallen into depression, to giving up and almost dying, to everything happening in my favor. I wonder what we are going to do, and I pulled out my phone to see the time.

It was around seven, Jake had to do some things for his dad, and patrol earlier. So this is why we are hanging out around now, and I leaned back letting out a deep breath. I was at the house by myself at the moment, Mom was at work... I think, and Leah was... Well the last time I saw her, she was heading over to Sam's house. I could feel myself getting nervous all over again.

The knock on the door scared me, and I jumped up running to the door. Opening the door with a smile, I was met with an irritated Jacob. Taking a step back, he let out a sigh, coming inside putting a smile on his face.

"Hey Seth."

"Hey Jake, everything ok?"

"Yeah... Ok not really."

We walked back to the couch, and sat down. He leaned back, before rubbing his eyes. Taking him in at the moment, he had a white tee-shirt on and over it was a red bottomed up shirt, which was open, and dark jeans. Bringing my eyes back to his, he was smirking at me. Biting my lower lip, the quietness between us was calming, but I still didn't know what to say to him.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Huh?"

He motioned down, and I looked down at my knees, and they were bouncing again. I could feel my cheeks turning red, and I gave him a little smile.

"A little nervous, but what happened?"

"Huh?"

"You said everything wasn't ok."

I watched as his smile fell a little, and he leaned forward.

"It's Bella."

Now it was my turn for my smile to fall, and I glanced away.

"What about her?"

You know I actually forgot all about her, and my hand was being taken. Looking back at Jake, he was giving me crooked smile, before giving our hands a squeeze.

"You know what, let's forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah besides I'd rather talk about you."

Smiling, I turned my body so I was facing him.

"Ok, what you want to know?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect."

"Are you sleeping, eating, does anything hurt..."

He went on and on, and I couldn't help, but laugh. He stared at me confused, and I leaned forward, and pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Relax Jake, I feel fine now."

He sighed, putting his chin on my head.

"It's only been four days, don't push yourself."

Mumbling through his shirt, being close like this made me feel better since I haven't really seen Jake since I woke up. Closing my eyes, I moved my arms wrapping them around him. Squeezing him tightly, I think he got the idea, because he squeezed me tightly, and I let out a content sigh.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do?"

 "Whatever you want to do."

Chuckling, I pulled away, and stared at him. It's been four days, but he still had bags under his eyes.

"Jake have you been sleeping?"

"Sort of."

Frowning, I stared down for a moment. He was talking about me pushing myself, isn't he the one who is pushing himself. Lifting my head, I gave him a smile, before standing up.

"You want to spend the night?"

He stared at me shocked, before cocking his head to the side.

"Sure."

"Great, let's go rest today, and spend tomorrow together at the beach. Is that ok?"

"Um... I have patrol in the morning, but besides that I'm free."

"Ok, let's order pizza or something. I don't know when Mom will be home."

"Let's watch a movie too."

"Sounds great."

"You look for a movie, and I'll order the pizza."

"Ok."

Turning I went upstairs to Leah's room, she's the one who has all the movies. Looking through her movie case, I wonder what we should watch. Nothing scary for sure, maybe an action movie, a romance movie would make us awkward, hmm. My eyes then widen when I saw Big Hero 6, I totally wanted to go see this movie, but I had missed my chance. I wonder when Leah got this. I wonder if Jake would be ok watching his with me... maybe it's too childish, and I bit my lower lip. Staring down at the movie for a moment, I don't want Jake to think of me as a kid.

"Seth?"

Flinching, I turned around to see Jake coming in the room. Jumping up I hid the movie behind my back, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you find a movie?"

"Um... no, what do you want to watch?"

He came over and bent down looking through the movies, biting my lower lip, he glanced at me.

"Let's watch this one."

"Which one."

Bending down to see, he stood quickly pulling the movie from behind my back.

"This one."

"Wait Jake."

He didn't wait, and went out the door. Running behind him, he had made it downstairs, and I bit my lower lip. I'm doing that a lot, and I went down stairs. He was putting the movie in, and I glanced at him.

"Do you really want to watch that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Jake..."

Standing back up, he turned taking my hand.

"It's fine Seth. I want to do what you want to do, so I want to watch the movie that you want to watch."

Smiling, I nodded my head, and we went to the couch. Sitting down, he was still holding my hand, and I glanced at him.

"Should we wait for the pizza to get here or not?"

"Hmm... it doesn't matter."

Rolling my eyes at him, I kind of want his input in some things. Starting the movie, I leaned against Jake. During the movie, the pizza had come, and I had to say that Jake and I devoured that pizza. Watching the movie, it was good. The beginning was kind of sad, but it was so good. When the movie went off, we decided to watch regular TV then. If anyone saw us, they would say that we were boring, but just being here with Jake was enough. I don't even know why I was nervous earlier... but I would like us to do something else now.

"Jake."

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

"Huh?"

"You said earlier you wanted to do what I wanted to do, and I want to kiss."

He leaned up, I glanced back at him. He was frowning, and I turned toward him, he stared into my eyes, before smiling. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against mine, before pulling me closer. Turning his head, he pressed his lips against mine, and I moved my arms around his neck. He tasted like pizza sauce, and I parted my lips, and I felt him deepen the kiss. Pulling softly at his hair, I heard the growl that my lips swallowed.

The kiss soon got lazy and slow, pushing his tongue in my mouth. I sucked on it, until he pulled away, and we stared at each other. I broke eye contact first, yawning, and he gave my sides a good squeeze. 

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Head to bed, it's late anyway."

"You coming?"

He was quiet for a moment, before I met his eyes again.

"I don't think we can share the same bed anymore."

My eyes widen, and I bit my lower lip staring down.

"You won't leave, right?"

"Not until I have to patrol in the morning."

"Ok."

Standing up, I stared at him for a moment. Leaning down, I pecked his lips, and turned running out the room.

_I can't wait till tomorrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter was a little boring  
> What do you think???


	11. Beach Day

There is one thing that I can't stand, and that is waking up early for patrol. To make matters worse, I had it with Paul who wouldn’t stop thinking about my sister like yeah I don’t want to hear that stuff.

When our patrol was over, let me tell you that I was one happy camper, and I made it to my house. Taking a shower, I put some clean clothes on, before I was about to head out the house.

“Jake?”

Stopping I turned my head, to see Dad come wheeling my way.

“Yeah?”

“Can you take me to Sue’s house?”

“Sure.”

Hmm I wonder why he wants to go there, but hey I’m heading over there any way. Helping Dad in the car, I put his wheelchair in the back, and went down the road. It was quiet between us, which was really a shocker, and I pulled into Sue’s drive way.

I saw that Charlie’s police cruiser was parked, hmm I wonder what Charlie is doing here. Helping Dad out of the car, and up the steps to the house, I knocked. The door was then swung open, there Sue was with a big smile on her face.

“Glad you could make it Billy.”

Dad rolled in, giving her a nod, and she looked at me.

“How are you doing Jake?”

“I’m fine.”

She let me in, and I shoved my hands in my pocket.

“I cooked breakfast if you want any, it’s in the kitchen with Seth.”

“Ok.”

Walking down the hallway, I went passed the living room to see Charlie and Bella was sitting on the couch with Dad. Giving them a little wave, Bella perked up as she saw me, and I gave her a little smile.

Making my way in the kitchen, Seth was sitting at the table with his back to me pushing some eggs around. Smirking, I creeped up behind him and covering his eyes. He jumped, before relaxing, and I let my hands fall. He turned his head, and a big smile formed on his face.

“Hey Jake.”

“Hey Puppy.”

It’s been a while since I’ve called him that, and I pulled a chair beside him. Glancing at him, I could see the light blush through his cheeks, and I chuckled. He shoved his eggs around, before picking some up, and eating it. Leaning on my hand, I stared at him for a moment, before he set his fork down.

“Help yourself Jake.”

“Hmm… ok.”

Standing up, I went over to the shove. I decided to make me an egg sandwich, before I sat back down. Seth had finished now, and I kind of doze off eating my sandwich. When I heard a chuckle, I came out of my trans to see Seth smiling at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“So when do you want to leave?”

“As soon as possible.”

Finishing my food, I stood up giving him a smile.

“Let’s go now then.”

He nodded his head standing, and we went out of the kitchen. As we passed the living room, we were stopped by Sue.

“Where you boys heading?”

“To the b…”

“Just out Mom.”

Seth interrupted me, and I glanced at him to see a frown forming on his face. Glancing back at Sue, she was giving us a worried look, and I noticed that Bella was eyeing us with a pout on her face. Maybe we should invite her or something.

“Hey…”

“We’ll see you later.”

Seth interrupted me again, and I was then pulled down the hallway, and I raised an eye brow. Making it outside, I let Seth lead me away from the house, but I could tell something was on his mind.

**Seth POV**

I had to get Jake out of there, sometimes he is just too nice, especially when it’s Bella. I knew once he saw her stupid pout, that he would fall for it, and ask her to come. It’s not like I had a problem with Bella… ok who am I kidding I do have a problem with her.

Bella is in love with Jake, which I don’t see how, that happened when not too long ago she was in love with Edward. The fact that I knew Jake doesn’t have feeling for her anymore should put mind at ease, but it doesn’t.

She already made it clear how she felt for Jake to me earlier, and that pissed me off.

_Sitting on the couch, I was waiting for Jake to come back off patrol, when I heard a car pull up. Mom was still cooking breakfast, so when someone knocked on the door I went and answered it. To my surprised, there was Charlie and Bella. Letting them in the house, I made small talk with Charlie, as he was asking how I was feeling since I was sick._

_Everything was ok, well it was until he went into the kitchen with Mom, and left Bella and I alone. It was quiet between us, before she turned her body to me, and I glanced at her._

_“Seth.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Jake’s coming by later, right?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_It then got quiet between us again, and I stared down at my hands._

_“Seth.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I like Jake.”_

_Lifting my head, I stared at her for a moment. She was staring down at her hands, and I chose not see say anything._

_“I know, you’re probably asking why now. I know that I had all these chances, but I never took them. I guess you can say that I was using Jake presence for granted, and the thought of losing him scares me.”_

_Balling my fists, I stared at her for a moment. I could feel my anger forming, and I took a small breath._

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_“Because it’s not me who has his attention now.”_

_Biting my lower lip, I stood up quickly._

_“I won’t give him to you, no matter what. Jake is mine.”_

_Staring her straight in her eyes, I turned quickly leaving out of the room._

Staring at the water, I let Jake’s hand go. I sat on the sand, I need to get my mind together, before I ruined Jake and my day. He then wrapped his arm around my waist, and I glanced at Jake. He was staring down at me worried, and I smiled leaning against him.

“What’s wrong Seth?”

Staring up at him, I met his warm brown eyes, before staring down.

“Jake you won’t leave me, right?”

“Never.”

Taking my hand, he twined our fingers together. Smiling down at them, I gave them a tight squeeze, before letting go, and jumping up.

“Let’s go in the water.”

“Ok.”

Pulling my shoes off, I ran toward the water, and let the waves crashed against my legs. Laughing, I turned around to see Jake standing inches from me just staring at me. Giving him a smile, I held out my hand, and he moved taking it.

He then pulled me deeper into the water, and a big wave hit us. Crashing and tumbling back to the shore. I laughed lying back against the sand, I stared up at the sky, before Jake’s shadow blocked the sun making a shadow over me.

Kneeling down, he pressed a kiss to my lips lightly, and I found myself smiling into the kiss. Once he pulled away, he laughed lying down beside me, and I stared up at the sky again. For once there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky.

_I hope days like this lasts forever_


	12. Doubt

Sitting on the back porch of Sam’s house, I was very unhappy at the moment. We’ve had a couple of stray vampires appearing randomly, so Sam has us out here doing double patrol and stuff. So Jake, and I haven’t been able to see each other for a while.

However, when we finally get rid of the vampires, and can finally relax. I thought I would have Jake to myself, but here Sam has this mandatory cook out, and guess who is here.

Bella freaking Swan, that’s who, and guess what she is doing. She’s staying glued to Jake, following him around like some damn puppy. Sad thing about it, I can’t do anything about it, because that would mean explaining why.

I wonder what would happen if I told her that Jake was my imprint, would she back off then. She’d probably just go run to Emily like normal, and then everyone would know. Ok I’m not really hiding it on purpose, but there just hasn’t been a good time to tell everyone.

The only person who knows about the imprint is Jared, Jake, and I. Glancing to the left, Jake and Bella was sitting at a table talking. She was really close, to close. Turning my head, I can’t watch them for too long or my wolf will lose it. Standing up, I ran a hand through my hair, and walked to the side of the house. Huffing, I stared up at the sky for a moment. It was kind of cloudy today, and I sighed staring at the ground.

“What’s on your mind bud?”

Lifting my head, Paul and Jared was making their way over to me. Staring at them for a moment, I sighed turning my head in the other direction.

“Awe he’s ignoring us.”

“Leave him alone Paul.”

“You’re no fun Jared.”

I felt as Paul leaned beside me, and I looked to see Jared had disappeared. Man why did he leave me with Paul, and I glanced at him. He was staring at me with this smirk on his face, and I sighed.

“What Paul?”

“I know your secret.”

I felt myself tense, and I stared at him shocked.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

I tried to play stupid, but when he chuckled, I think he saw right through me.

“I’m not stupid Seth, I see the way you look at him.”

I stared at him terrified, what he was going to do now that he knows.

“I…”

“Give up.”

“Huh?”

“Listen I know you might have a crush on him, but Jake will never see you that way. Like come on, he’s always loved Bella. Anyways, what could you really give him? It’s best you give up, before you get too deep in.”

He patted my shoulder, and then went around the house. Paul’s words kind of hit a nerve. Sliding down the house, I sat down Indian styled, and stared down at my lap.

I’ve always thought, that we’d tell everyone soon, and everything would be ok. But what could I really give Jake, the imprint is usually for to make the genes keep going. However, with Jake and I, what can we do. I can’t give him a family or anything… like Bella could.

There is also the chance that not everyone will accept this, I know that the world isn’t a nice place. I hear what they say on the news about homosexual. What if being with me, will just cause more trouble to Jake than it’s worth.

Clenching my fists, I felt my heart ache. The fact that Jake is older than me, I can’t really protect him. How could I protect him, when I’m the one bringing him into this kind of world? Would he hate me for it… and I felt a pain in my chest.

The fact that I may cause pain to my imprint in the future, made tears whelm in my eyes. I felt as they rolled down my cheeks for a moment, but no matter how many times I scrubbed my face the tears wouldn’t stop coming.

I tried my best to hold in my sobs, but when a loud sob fell from my lips, I tensed. I could hear footsteps coming toward me, but I didn’t want to see anyone nor did I want anyone to see me like this. I don’t know why I just couldn’t stop crying.

Jumping up, I scrubbed my face hard, before I turned around. You need to stop Seth. You’ve worked so hard to get to where you are now, don’t let doubt ruin it. A hand then touched my shoulder, and I jumped turning to see Jared.

He stared at me for a moment, before letting him hand fall.

“What did Paul say to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Seth…”

“No really, it’s ok Jared.”

“If you say so.”

“Are my eyes puffy?”

Turning to him, he stared at me for a moment.

“It’s kind of puffy, but not too much.”

“Will Jake find out?”

“Probably, he was looking for you though.”

Sighing, I gave him a nod, before walking back around the house. Everyone was talking, and some was eating. Jared gave my shoulder a light squeeze, and I looked at him to see him walking over to Kim. Taking a deep breath, I walked toward the porch, and sat down for a moment. I didn’t feel hungry at all.

Looking around, I didn’t see Jake or Bella anywhere. I didn’t want to think of where they were, or what they were doing at this point. Pulling one leg to my chest, I sat my chin on my knee, and watched everyone. Soon I saw Emily walking over toward me with a couple of plates in her hands.

“Seth could you take these in the house?”

Giving her a little nod, I took the plates from her, before standing, and going back in the house. Walking in the kitchen, I set the plates in the sink, when I heard voices in the other room.

“Jake please.”

I know that annoying voice, going around the corner I peeked in the room. There was Jake and Bella sitting on the couch, and from the look of it Bella was asking for something. I watched as she touched his arm, and I felt this burning rage in me. The growl then fell from my mouth, before I even registered it. They both snapped their heads around to me, and I stared at them shocked.

Turning on my heel, I ran out of there. I can’t believe I lost it for just a second, and I could feel my hands tremble. It didn’t feel like I was about to shift, I was scared. I don’t like to get angry, but I really feel like I want to hurt something.

“Seth?”

Looking Sam had come right in front of me.

“Huh?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I have to go though. Mom called and said I needed to go home.”

“Did something happen?”

“No I just forgot to do something, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok, be safe.”

Giving him a nod, I turned about to leave when my arm was grabbed. Glancing back, Jared had stopped me, and was giving me this look now. Biting my lower lip, I stared at him for a moment, before I saw Jake. He had come out of the house, staring at him it felt like my chest squeezed.

“I got to go.”

Pulling away from Jared, I ran around the house. I have to get away, I have to go, and cool my head off. I probably will get in trouble if Sam finds out I lied, but… I just had to go. There must be something really wrong with me.

I was running, I don’t know why I was still running, I just was. Balling my fists up, I took in a few deep breaths, before I stopped. I love Jake, I really do, but for some reason I just can’t stop this self doubt. Maybe he needs something better… I know he could get someone better than me.

Making it to my house, I went up to my room, and plopped down on my bed. Pulling my pillow to my face, I don’t know what I should be doing right now. I’ve never felt like this before, and whatever this feeling that if forming inside me, I don’t like. I don’t like it at all.


	13. Depend on Me *Jake pov*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's been so long since I've updated, but here is the next chapter  
> Enjoy (*3*)/)

I don’t know what’s going on. Seth seemed to have something on his mind, but when I ask him about it he always brush it off. He is also being kind of distant for some reason, I really don’t know what is going on with him. I wish he would talk to me more, but for some reason he’d rather go to Jared. I do believe I’m a very patient guy, but I can only take so much of the way Seth is acting.

Sitting on the couch at home, I was feeling really irritated. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I haven’t seen Seth at all today. He hasn’t been answering my calls, and when I do get through to him, his Mom keeps saying that he’s asleep or out. I would have been up and over there already if I didn’t have to wait until Charlie arrives, and him and Dad goes fishing for the week. Tapping my hand on my leg, I heard a car outside, and then jumped up.

“Charlie’s here.”

I heard as my Dad rolled in the room, and stared at me for a moment.

“You ok Jake?”

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem like miles away all day."

"Oh it's nothing. I'm going to head to Sue's now."

"Alright, make sure you tell her I said hi."

"Sure, sure."

Walking to the door, I opened it, before Charlie could knock. He stared at me shocked, before smiling.

"Hey there Jake."

"Hey Charlie, bye Charlie."

I ran out the door, and I heard him let out a chuckle.

"Must be going to see Bells."

Sadly if he only knew the truth, that Bells is the last person I want to see right now. We're not really on good terms right now ever since that cookout last time at Sam's, but I could care less right now. Making it to Sue's house, I stopped when I saw Jared coming out of the door, and I had to close my eyes to relax myself. Why is he even here, and I started walking over to the house. 

I didn’t bother to knock, because it seemed that no one was here anyways, so that means I can talk to Seth without any interruptions.

Walking up the steps, I made it to his room. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it open to see Seth sitting at his desk.

“Did you forget som…”

Turning around, he stared at me shocked, and I closed the door behind me. I watched as he lowered his eyes, and I sighed moving over toward him. He nibbled on his lower lip, and I sighed folding my arms.

“Seth…”

“Yeah.”

“What is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you been kind of avoiding me lately?”

“Um…”

Sighing letting my hands fall, and I went and sat down on the bed. It became quiet between us, and I glanced over to him. He had this expression on his face that I didn’t quite understand, and I sighed once again.

“Seth.”

“Yes?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Did I do something?”

“No.”

“Are you not happy?”

He became quiet for a moment, and I glanced down at my feet once again. I don’t even know what is going on, and I stood up.

“Jake?”

“Seth… do you want to break up?”

I heard him jump up, and he ran clinging to me. Staring at him, he shook his head quickly, before I felt him tremble. What is wrong Seth, what is going on with you, won’t you tell me.

“Seth?”

“I don’t want to break up Jake.”

“What’s going on?”

“I…”

“You’re putting more distance between us.”

“I…”

“You don’t talk to me anymore.”

“Jake…”

“You’d rather spend time with Jared than me.”

He became quiet again, and I looked away. I was frustrated. Why isn’t Seth being open with me like normal, what is he hiding.

“If there is something that is bothering you, I want you to come to me. Aren’t we together.”

“Yes.”

“Then won’t you depend on me, a little more?”

“Jake…”

Lifting his head, he let me go, and I sat back down on the bed. Staring in his eyes, he then moved closer to me, and stood between my legs.

“Your right, I should depend on you more. I know I’ve been putting distance between us Jake, but it’s only because I’m trying to figure out how to approach everything. I’m sorry if it seems I want to be with Jared more than you, because that’s not true. I love being you Jake, I just… am kind of confused and lost at the moment.”

His voice was quiet, but I felt like I understood a little more. Reaching I grabbed his hips pulling him toward me, until he sat down on my lap. He leaned his head on my shoulder, before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

“What’s going on in that head of your Seth?”

“I… I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“Everything.”

“Could you explain a little more?”

Moving from lap to the bed beside me, he stared down at his hands for a moment.

“I can’t give you anything Jake.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t give you a family or anything like that. If you stay with me I know you are going to go through so many hardships. People won’t understand our relationship, and some may even hate you for it. I realized that I am going to be the reason that you may go through so much pain in the future, but I’m selfish…

He brought his eyes to me, and I could then see the tears. The tears he was hiding me for me, the fear that he was keeping all to his self, and the venerable side he was trying to keep intact.

… I’m really selfish Jake. I know that keeping you with me will give you nothing, but pain. But I can’t bring myself to let you go. I know you would probably be better with Bella, but I hate the idea of her having you. I don’t want that to happen. I want you to stay mine, I want you to only look at me. I get so jealous when she is always over you, and I know this is not fair, but I can’t help how I feel.”

His hands had started to tremble, and I smiled softly laying my hand over his. He lifted his head staring at me for a moment, and I leaned over pressing a kiss to his slightly open mouth. He softly fell to his back, and I leaned over him for a moment.

Pulling away some, I stared into his eyes for a moment, before I pressed our foreheads together.

“Listen to me Seth, I’m not asking for anything. Just being with you is enough. I know that the road we chose is a hard one, but I won’t ever regret this. I won’t ever regret you, how could you think I would be better with Bella when obvious you are the one who I chose.”

I watched as tears ran from the corner of his eyes, before they fell dissolving into the bed. He bit his lip closing his eyes tightly, before letting out a shaky breath.

“Aren’t you scared Jake?”

“Of course I am, I’m scared of how everyone will react once we tell them, but not because I truly care what they think. Seth I could care less what anyone thinks about our relationship. I only care how you feel Seth, so you shouldn’t worry too much.”

“But… what if they think it’s disgusting. What if they kick us out the pack or something…”

“I doubt something like that would happen, but whatever may come, we’ll deal with it together, ok.”

Opening his eyes, a smile slowly started to form on his face.

“Together?”

“Yeah, together, because we’re in this together Seth.”

I soon saw his body kind of relaxed, as he moved his arms wrapping them around my neck. Lifting my head some, I gently pressed my lips against his. Parting his lips, I slid my tongue in his mouth, and the kiss deepened. He soon tugged on my hair, and a growl fell from lips, as I pressed against him a little harder.

Turning his head, he let out little whimpering sounds, and I kissed down his neck nipping as I went. Finally pulling up, I stared at him for a moment. Cheeks flushed, hair messy, lips red from kissing, and a wanting look in his eyes. A shudder went through me, and I found myself yearning for something.

“Jake?”

Coming out of my thoughts, I rolled over on my back, before closing my eyes. I need to get it together, because for sure this yearning feeling is directed at Seth, and I don’t think we’re ready for that step yet.

“You ok?”

“Mhm.”

Turning my head to the side, I saw it was three, and I had patrol around five. Looking back at Seth, he stared at me for a moment, and I smile scooting further on the bed.

“Take a nap with me.”

“Ok.”

He crawled over toward me, and laid on top of me pressing his face into my neck. Slowly wrapping my arms around his waist, I squeezed him toward me, before closing my eyes. Seth feels so small in my arms, sometimes it scares me, because Seth seemed so emotionally weak. I’d hate if telling everyone will go bad, but I have to be the one to stay strong.

_Because I won’t forgive anyone who hurts Seth_


	14. Telling Them

Sitting on my porch, I was waiting for Jake to get here. Today was the day that we were going to tell everyone. Saying that I was nervous would be an understatement. Rubbing my hands together, I wonder how everyone was going to react. Yeah I know Jared knows already, but what about Leah. I would really hate it if, she didn’t accept us. Letting out a little sigh, I saw Jake running up toward the house.

Smiling I stood up, and quickly made it over toward him. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I sighed content in his arms. Soon we pulled away, and he took a look at me, before giving me a grin.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly walking side by side, I kept glancing down at Jake’s hand. It laid by his side as we walk, and I took a deep breath moving my hand taking it. He twined our fingers, and I glanced at him to see him giving a big smile. I could feel some of my nerves disappear, as he squeezed my hand. I could do this, I’m not alone, Jake is right here with me.

Making it to Sam’s house, we walked through the open door. As the screen door slammed shut behind us, Emily peeped around the corner.

“Hey Jake, Seth.”

“Hey Em.”

I gave her a little smile finding I was really nervous again, and Jake squeezed my hand again. Taking a deep breath, I noticed that Emily was staring at us in shock, before a slow smile formed on her face, and she clapped her hands.

“So this was the big secret.”

“Yeah, where is everyone?”

“The boys are out back, and Bella’s in the kitchen.”

“Ok.”

Jake started to pull me toward the kitchen, seeming the door to the back was in there. Frowning, I stopped, and he glanced back at me. I feel that it’s best we don’t see Bella just yet, and I gave him a sheepish smile.

“Can we take the long way?”

“Sure.”

Turning around, we went back out the front door, and down the steps. I can put off whatever conflict is going to happen with Bella, but what about the others. Taking a deep breath, we walked off the porch, and Jake stopped letting my hand go. Staring at him a little alarmed, and he turned so he was facing me.

“No matter what happens, or what they say. Seth I’m always going to be on your side.”

Smiling up at Jake, he grabbed my hand again, and we walked around the house. I noticed everyone was kind of spread out, and I let out another deep breath. Catching Jared’s stare, he smirked before turning to Kim, and dragging her over toward us. Once they got over toward us, Kim eyed our hands, before a goofy smile formed on her face, and she giggled.

“Ya’ll are together?”

“Yes.”

Clapping her hands together, she smiled moving toward me and gripping my hands together.

“Ya’ll are so cute.”

“Um… thanks.”

I could feel my cheeks turning red, I wasn’t expecting someone to be this enthusiastic about us being together. When she let my hands go, I glanced around, and noticed that Sam was slowly coming over toward us. Swallowing hard, I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest, and Jake gripped my hand.

Looking up at him, he gave me a grin, and I slowly started to relax.

“What’s going on guys?”

Sam glanced at us, before he glanced down, and smiled. I stared at him sort of confused, and Jake let out a sigh.

“So you’re finally coming out to everyone?”

“You knew?”

“You thought I didn’t?”

Rubbing the back of my neck, I gave him a sheepish look, before he ruffled my hair.

“I notice more than you think Seth.”

Giving him a little smile, I saw something coming toward us really quickly. My eyes widen when I saw Leah, she was glaring at Jake hard, and I gripped his hand tightly. Moving so I was standing in front of Jake, she stopped meeting my eyes, and for a second it seemed like she pouted.

“Seth…”

“Leah, listen I…”

“How long?”

She interrupted me, and folded her arms.

“Huh?”

“How long have ya’ll been together.”

“Um… not long.”

“Is he the reason you were really sick.”

“Um…”

Her eyes soon left mine, before moving to Jake’s and I felt him tense some.

“You’re wrong Lee lee.”

Her eyes turned to mine, before they soften.

“Seth…”

“It’s not Jake’s fault, it’s mine. I was being stupid, and hiding everything, and it caused me to get hurt in the process. Please don’t blame Jake, he didn’t know anything back then.”

She frowned, and I took a deep breath. Squeezing his hand, I glanced down at the ground.

“I imprinted on him.”

“What?”

“I imprinted on him Leah, and I was afraid to tell him.”

Staring at her, her eyes soften, and she moved closer.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was afraid too, I was afraid to tell anyone. I thought no one would except it, and would reject me.”

“Seth you idiot, I don’t care who you date or imprinted on. You’re my little brother I wouldn’t reject you, and I’d punch anyone who does.”

Smiling, I let Jake’s hand go, before I gave her a tight hug. I feel so much better now that I told them. Pulling away, I glanced back at Jake who was kind of quiet.

“Oh, but Jacob if you ever hurt Seth again, I’ll make sure you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

Jake held up his hands smiling, and I moved over toward Jake. Now that I was done with everyone else, the only one left was Bella… turning my head toward the house. I just have to straight out, and tell Bella that Jake is my boyfriend, and she should just give up. Squeezing Jake’s hand, I gave him a little smile, before motioning toward the house. Raising an eyebrow, I let his hand go turning walking back.

Going inside, I stood in the kitchen closing the door behind me. Bella and Emily’s heads turned toward me, and I took a deep breath. Lifting my head up, I connected eyes with Bella’s brown eyes, and she gripped the counter as if she knew what was coming. But for all I know, Bella may just as well know what I’m about to hell her. Glancing at Emily, I think she got the idea, and touched Bella’s shoulder, before moving toward me. Giving her a little smile, she walked out the door, and I moved toward Bella.

We stared at each other for a while, before she turned directly at me. I felt really nervous once again, but why. Bella couldn’t hurt me, well not physical. Keep it together Seth, all you have to do is tell her straight.

“Bella…”

“Seth.”

Closing my eyes for a moment, I took a deep breath, before looking back at her.

“I imprinted on Jake.”

Her eyes seemed too darkened, as I watched her little fists ball up. I could see the anger in the way that she was standing now, and she took a step closer to me. I didn’t move, I had no reason to be scared of Bella. I haven’t done anything wrong, I told her before that I wouldn’t let her have Jake. I guess she is more surprised that Jake went along with this, and I could see her fists trembling.

“What can you possible give him, Seth?”

Her voice rose, and I frowned staring at the floor.

“I don’t know. I can’t give him a family or security or anything. But… I love him, and I will stay with him no matter what.”

Her eyes widen, before they filled with tears. Walking over to me, she planted her hands on my shoulders, and I tensed.

“Please Seth, he’s all that I have left. You don’t understand, if I don’t have Jake then I won’t have anything left.”

“Your wrong, you have your friends and Charlie.”

“No, please don’t take Jake.”

She shook me kind of hard, and I frowned gripping her hands pulling them away.

“I’m sorry Bella, but I can’t help it. I love Jake more than anything, and I won’t let anyone take him from me.”

She jerked her hands away, before pushing me back. I lost my balance, and fell to the floor hard. Wincing, I stared at her shock, and she glared at me.

“This is not fair, he doesn’t even have a choice. I’ll never accept this. Never Seth.”

Turning she ran out of the room, and I stared down at the floor. Her words struck a chord, and I balled my fists up. Jake is with me because he wants to, I’m not forcing him at all. I pushed the doubt away that was slowly forming again, before I stood up. My hand kind of hurt from the way I landed on it, and I went back outside. Glancing around, I saw Jake, and I let out a deep breath, before a smile formed on my face.

Walking over toward him, he met me in the middle. He gave me a squeeze, before pulling me away, and looking at me.

“How’d it go?”

“Well… I told her, but she said she won’t accept it.”

Hugging him tightly, I closed my eyes pressing my face into his chest.

“Well it really doesn’t matter if she accepts it or not.”

Lifting my head staring at him, he had a serious expression on his face. Yeah that’s right, I knew she wouldn’t accept it, even before I told her. But that is fine, because the people that really matter have accept it… us. Nuzzling his chest, he chuckled, before leaning down kissing my forehead.

_Everything is fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately T.T  
> Please take this chapter as a peace maker ^.^  
> (^.^)/)  
> Enjoy


	15. Something's Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys I may just have to up the rating for future chapters ^///^

Everything has been going pretty good now, that I told the pack about the imprint. I’ve started to get even closer with Jake, and I haven’t seen Bella for a week now. I just want to pretend that whole thing in the kitchen never happened. I’m not worried though, because I don’t need Bella’s acceptance of me being with Jake. I don’t feel bad either, because she always had the chance to be with him, but never took it.

I was just getting off patrol with Paul now, and all I wanted was a nice shower, with something to eat. However, before I could even make it toward my house, my arm was grabbed. Looking back, Paul was frowning at me, and I turned around to him. Letting out a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair for a moment, before meeting my eyes.

“Seth I’m sorry.”

“Huh?”

“About before… what I said. I didn’t know what you had imprinted on Jake, and I probably hurt you with what I said.”

_“I…”_

_“Give up.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Listen I know you might have a crush on him, but Jake will never see you that way. Like come on, he’s always loved Bella. Anyways, what could you really give him? It’s best you give up, before you get too deep in.”_

Oh yeah that’s right. What Paul said did kind of messed up with my nerves, but I’m ok now, because Jake made me see that I wasn’t in this alone.

_“Aren’t you scared Jake?”_

_“Of course I am, I’m scared of how everyone will react once we tell them, but not because I truly care what they think. Seth I could care less what anyone thinks about our relationship. I only care how you feel Seth, so you shouldn’t worry too much.”_

_“But… what if they think it’s disgusting. What if they kick us out the pack or something…”_

_“I doubt something like that would happen, but whatever may come, we’ll deal with it together, ok.”_

_Opening his eyes, a smile slowly started to form on his face._

_“Together?”_

_“Yeah, together, because we’re in this together Seth.”_

“Seth?”

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked over to Paul, and gave him a little smile.

“It’s ok Paul, I know you didn’t know. I don’t blame you, and beside everything is good now.”

He gave me a nod, before shoving his hands in his pockets, and looking up at the sky.

“Well if it’s fine now…”

He looked at me with a crooked smile. We then went our separate ways, and I ran the rest of the way to my house. Running through the door, I listened to see that no one was here, and I sighed. Running up the steps, I grabbed me some clothes, before jumping into the shower.

After I took a quick shower, I looked in the fridge for something to eat. Days like this I wish Mom was here to cook, and I sighed taking stuff to make a sandwich. Slowly putting everything together, I could hear my stomach growling, and I stuffed back away. Cleaning up some so I didn’t have to hear Leah complain about me not keeping the kitchen clean, I grabbed my sandwich.

Taking a bite, I moaned devouring it, before grabbing me a soda. I was about to head back upstairs, when I heard a knock on the door. Stopping mid step, I turned running to the door opening it. A smile formed on my face when I saw Jake, and he smiled coming in.

“Hey Seth.”

“Hey Jake.”

Kicking the door closed behind me, he stepped closer wrapping his arms around me tight. Pressing his face in my neck, I felt a tremble go through me, before he let out a sigh, and pulled away.

“You smell good.”

“I took a shower after I finished patrolling.”

“So anything new out there?”

“Nope.”

Taking his hand, I pulled him with me, as we went upstairs. Setting my soda down, I crawled on the bed, and glanced at him. He stared at me for a moment, before looking away, and moving toward my desk pulling the chair out. A pout slowly formed on my face, and he just smirked at me. I wanted to be close to Jake, closer than we actually were now. I’m going to do this, before I chicken out. Rolling off the bed, I moved over to Jake, and crawled into his lap. His eyes widen for a moment, before he gripped my hips, and I stared down at him.

“What are you doing Seth?”

“Nothing much.”

I played innocent, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and before I could lean down to kiss him, he stood up lifting me with him. He tossed me on the bed with a oof, before crawling on top of me. Biting my lower lip, he leaned down kissing me hard. A soft moan fell from my lips, before he pulled away, and lay beside me. Jake was acting kind of weird today, and I leaned on my side looking at him.

“Is everything ok, Jake?”

“Yeah…”

I could tell in his voice that, wasn’t the truth. Rolling on top of him, I laid my head on his shoulder staring up into his eyes. A slow smile soon formed on his face, and he ran a hand through my hair. Closing my eyes, it felt good, and he ran his hand up and down my back for a second. Slowly opening my eyes, I caught him licking his lips, and his eyes seemed to have darkened. Leaning up some, I stared at him, before leaning down pressing a kiss to his lips.

At first he didn’t respond, but soon he was kissing me back. Soon he rolled me over on my back, and deepened the kiss. He nudged my legs open with his, before he laid fully down on me. With his knee pressed against me, a moan slowly slipped out. I expected him to stop like he normally did, but this time he didn’t. Instead he slid his tongue in my mouth, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

His tongue twirled with mine, and slowly I couldn’t hear anything, but my heart beating in my ears. When he pulled away a string of salvia was the only thing connecting our mouths, but it soon broke when he moved. Panting hard, when he nuzzled my neck a whimper fell out my mouth. Moving my hands, I wrapped them around him clutching his shirt in my fists, as he sucked hard on the side of my neck.

Soft embarrassing whimpers and mews were falling from my mouth, but there was no way I could stop them now. I’ve never felt pleasure like this before, and my body was burning from the inside out. Pulling away some, he stared at my neck, before leaning down, and brushing his lips against mine, before nibbling on my bottom one.

Sucking and biting my lower lip for a few, he pulled away, and went back to my neck. Running his lips down my neck, once he nibbled on my collar bone it felt like a switch flipped, and I bucked up moaning out his name. He froze for a moment, before leaning up some so we were staring into each other eyes.

“Did that feel good?”

I could feel the blood running to my cheeks, and I gave him a small nod. He then leaned down kissing my collar bone, before he nibbled on it again. The same reaction happened again, but he didn’t stop this time, and I could feel my shorts slowly becoming tighter. Moving my hands, I ran them under his shirt, and I could feel the muscles tense under my palms.

“Jake.”

I moaned out, and he slowly lifting up some taking off him shirt. He then moved to my shirt pulling it off me as well. Dropping it on the floor, he stared at me for a moment, before slowly lowering his lips to one of my nipples. Gasping as he swirled his tongue around it, my hips were bucking up uncontrollable. He soon grabbed my hips stopping them, and I let out a low whine. My mind was starting to go blank, until he started stroking my inner thigh, and I dragged my nails down his back.

He tensed, before I heard a growl come from him. The sound sent shivers down my spine, and I trembled under him. Pulling his mouth off my nipple, he soon went over to the other one giving the same attention. Every time he sucked on it hard, I would end up bucking up, and dragging my nails down his back. This could cause him to growl, which made me tremble.

Panting hard, I slowly moved my hand up to his head pulling his hair. This caused a reaction from him that I didn’t see coming. Lifting his head up, he growled at me, before pinning both of my hands down, and grinding down against me.

“Ahhh.”

I whimpered out, and he swallowed it by kissing the breath out of me. My mind started to feel hazy until, he removed one of his hands, and pulled my leg up over him hip. Grinding down against me, I broke the kiss moaning out kind of loud. He slowly stopped everything, and a whine fell from my throat again.

“Shhh, your Mom and sister are coming in the door.”

“What?”

He started to pull away, and I gripped him tightly. I know this is bad, I know we should stop, but I’m hard and so close. A whimper fell from my mouth, and he tsked staring down at me with a smile.

“Let’s hope Leah stays down stairs.”

Planting his mouth on mine, he quickly jerked my shorts down. He pulled out me out of my boxers, before he started to stroke me sort of fast. Moaning out, he swallowed it, before I slowly started to buck up in his hand. He soon broke the kiss, and shoved two fingers in my mouth, and I sucked on them hard. Palming the head, and jerked it one last time was all that I needed. Moaning against the fingers, I felt as my cum hit my chest as I arched off the bed.

Breathing in slow pants, Jake pulled his fingers out of my mouth. Reaching to the side, he grabbed my shirt, and wiped my chest and abdomen off. Leaning over me for a second, he kissed my lips softly, before whispering something in my ear.

_So fucken hot Seth_

That was the last thing I remember, before I passed out.


	16. Talking

Staring down at Seth, he pretty much just passed out. I wonder if I went a little overboard, and I put him back in his boxers, before pulling his shorts up. Since his shirt was dirty, I just pulled the cover over him, and I stretched. Glancing back at him, he was snoring softly, and I ran a hand through his hair, before kissing his forehead.

Now I have to deal with Leah down stairs, I know even if there was a chance she didn’t hear us, she is going to totally smell what we were doing on me. Might as well get it over, and I stood up taking one last look at Seth, and went out the door. Going down the steps, I met Sue at the bottom, and she looked at me shocked.

“I didn’t know you were here, Jake.”

“Yeah I came to see Seth, but he’s asleep now.”

“Oh ok, if you want anything pizza is in the kitchen.”

“Ok thanks Sue.”

Moving passed her, I slowly went through the hall until I got to the kitchen, where I knew I would find Leah. She turned her head to me, before crinkling her nose, and throwing me a glare.

“I would appreciate you didn’t fuck my brother while I’m here.”

“Hey we didn’t.”

“Well it smells like you did.”

Moving closer, I grabbed a piece of pizza, before leaning beside her. It was quiet between us for a moment, before she turned her whole body around. Raising an eyebrow at her, she folded her arms staring at me for a minute.

“Tell me Jake.”

“What?”

“Are you really serious about my brother.”

“I am.”

“I trust you won’t hurt him, right?”

“Never dreamed of it.”

“So are you in love with him?”

Chewing slowly on my pizza, I lifted my head, and met her eyes.

“I am, but I haven’t said it to him yet?”

“Why not?”

“I haven’t found the right time, and besides it’s important to get the timing right.”

“Jacob Black, I never would have took you for a romantic.”

She smirked and I rolled my eyes at her, before grabbing another slice. Leaning my head up, I stared at the ceiling for a moment.

“Heads up.”

Glancing at Leah, she tossed me a coke, and I caught it. Opening it, I took a sip, before staring at her. She was leaning against the fridge with a conflicted expression on her face.

“What’s that look for?”

“Nothing you need to worry about alpha jr.”

 Throwing a glare at her, she smirked laughing, and went out of the room.

“Oh and by the way, if you ever hurt Seth, say goodbye to your manhood.”

I felt a tremble go through me at the thought, and she smirked leaving out of the room. Damn does she know how to scare a person, and I finished my drink. Throwing the can away, I went out the room, and back upstairs. Going into Seth’s room, he had curled himself up, and I walked to the bed laying beside him. I found it kind of funny how not ten seconds laying beside him, and he was already curled against me now.

Slowly closing my eyes, my mind went back to what happened at home. I can’t believe that Bella actually went to the degree, and told my dad that I was dating Seth now. Like I know I had to tell him sooner or later, but I seriously wanted to tell him myself. Yeah he was anger at first that he had to hear it from Bella, but once I told him what had happened he understood why I didn’t say anything yet.

However, I am seriously seeing a side of Bella that I never knew was there. Slowly licking my dry lips, I opened my eyes back staring down at Seth for a moment. I probably did take my frustration out with Seth, and it’s not like he was complaining or anything, but it still not a good idea. Besides when we do go further in our relationship, I don’t want it to be because I was anger or upset.

Yeah because Seth deserves so much more than that. Turning on my side, I pulled him tightly in my arms. As he nuzzled my neck, I pressed my face into his hair. Holding him tightly, I ran a finger down his back, and he let out a little gasp. Smiling, I squeezed him tighter, and he threw his leg over mine pressing his face harder into my neck.

I wish moments like this would last forever, and I snorted at how sappy that sounded. Maybe Leah was right, maybe I am turning into a romantic or something like that. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes slowly relaxing.

_Well if it’s for Seth, I guess that’s ok._


	17. Nightmare

**_Blood…_ **

**_It was everywhere, as I glanced at the floor of the forest._ **

**_So much blood…_ **

**_I slowly followed the trail as my heart was beating so hard in my ears. Where did all of this blood come from, and I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I stared in horror up ahead. There was Bella… she lifted her head up, and I met bright red eyes… vampire._ **

**_“It’s all your fault.”_ **

**_“Wha…”_ **

**_“If only you hadn’t taken Jake, none of this would have happened.”_ **

**_“Bella…”_ **

**_“It’s all your fault. Your fault Seth. I told you I would never accept it, if I can’t have Jake no one can.”_ **

**_My eyes widen in terror as she then disappeared, and my eyes landed on the ground. Landed on the end of the bloody trail. Landed on Jake… pushing my legs hard I ran to him, before dropping on my knees. Slowly staring down, he was covered in so much blood… his blood._ **

**_“…eth.”_ **

**_“Jake hold on, I’ll go get help.”_ **

**_His hand soon gripped mine weakly as he shook his head._ **

**_“Sorry Seth…”_ **

**_“What, why are you apologizing?”_ **

**_My vision was starting to get blurry and I wiped them quickly._ **

**_“I wanted to protect you, but now I can’t.”_ **

**_“Jake…”_ **

**_Lifting my hands, they were covered in his blood. I could feel my tears stinging my eyes, and I gripped his hand._ **

**_“Please don’t leave me Jake.”_ **

**_“Seth… I never told you, but I want you to know…”_ **

**_“Know what?”_ **

**_“I love you Seth.”_ **

**_“I love you too Jake, I’ve loved you for so long. Please don’t leave me Jake, please.”_ **

**_“…orry.”_ **

**_The hand slowly went limp in my hands, and I shook my head back and forth. No, no, no, no, no, no. Please Jake wake up, please don’t do this. I’m sorry Jake, I’m sorry._ **

“Jake!!!!”

Lunging forward in my bed, I could feel my tears quickly rolling down my cheeks. Looking around quickly, I noticed that the spot that Jake was at was empty, and I tried getting up, but my feet got caught in the covers. Colliding hard on the floor, I was breathing really hard when my door then slammed open.

“Seth?”

I paid no mind to Leah as I tried to untangle my legs from the blanket. Letting out a frustrated sound, hands then grabbed my shoulders stopping me, and I stared into worried brown eyes.

“Seth what’s wrong?”

“Jake, Jake’s gone Leah.”

“Seth he probably went home.”

“No I have to find him, before she does.”

“Before who?”

I didn’t answer, because once I got my feet untangled I jumped up running out the door. I could hear Leah calling me, but I had to go. I had to find Jake, I had to see if he was ok. Running down, I paid no mind that I didn’t know where I was going. I was breathing really hard and I was starting to feel dizzy. Making it to Jake’s house, I ran right in without knocking on the door.

“Seth?”

I noticed I passed right by Billy, but I couldn’t stop as I threw Jake’s door open. As the door slammed against the wall, he jumped up in bed, and I ran throwing myself at him.

“Seth?”

Holding him tightly, I clung to him sobbing into his neck. He was warm, he was alive. He’s ok, Jake’s ok, and I noticed it was getting hard to breath.

“Shit Seth.”

He pushed me back, and I wanted to protest, but I was having a hard time breathing. He then put a paper bag over my nose and mouth, and I started breathing slowly.

“Yeah that’s it, in and out, in and out.”

When I found it easier to breath, he rubbed my back, and I leaned against him closing my eyes tightly. I soon felt him move away from me, and I snapped my eyes open holding onto him.

“No don’t go, don’t leave me Jake.”

Squeezing me tightly, he ran a hand through my hair as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

Jake pov

After somewhat calming Seth down, he was just clinging to me sobbing. I knew the signs of the panic attack, but what in the world caused it. Slowly looking at my clock, it was three in the morning. My door then creaked open, and Dad peeped inside.

“Everything ok, Jake?”

“Yeah Dad, I got a handle on it. You can go back to bed.”

“Alright.”

He slowly wheeled out of the room closing the door. Staring down at Seth, he was whimpering clinging to me tightly. Slowly lifting him better on the bed, I laid him on his side, and when I tried to move away some he would cry out. Clinging to me tightly, he sobbed quietly into my chest, and I frowned down at him. My cell phone then went off, and I reached under my pillow answering it.

“Hello?”

“Jake is Seth there?”

“Yeah Leah, what is going on?”

“I don’t know. He woke up in a panic to find you.”

“Well he’s right here, but I don’t think he’s in any position to talk or anything.”

“I just wanted to know if he is safe.”

“Yeah he’s fine.”

“Ok bye.”

She hung up the phone, and I sighed setting my phone on the pillow. Seth had gone completely quiet, so I cupped his cheek pulling it away from my chest. Staring at him, his face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were still filled with tears. Brushing them away, he lifted his hands cupping my face. Staring at him for a moment, he pulled my face down, and he pressed his lips to mine.

“I love you Jake.”

Leaning back, I stared at him for a moment. His tears had fallen down his cheeks.

“Seth…”

“I love you so much Jake.”

His voice was so soft, and sounded so weak. His hands moved up to around my neck, and he pulled me down so I was laying on top of him. I tried to lean on my arms so I wasn’t fully on top of him.

“No Jake, please lay fully on me.”

“Seth I’ll squish you.”

“I don’t care.”

He yanked me, and I laid down fully on him. Turning my head, I stared at him. He looked so tired, and I ran a hand through his hair.

“Tell me Seth, what’s wrong?”

“I had a bad nightmare.”

“Will you tell me about it?”

He lowered his eyes, and I stroked his hair, before he met mine again.

“Bella was a vampire, and she hurt you really bad. You were dying. You were bleeding to death, and I couldn’t do anything. She said that it was my fault, and if she couldn’t have you no one could.”

His eyes watered again, and I leaned forward pressing a kiss to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes tightly, taking a shaky breath, and I lifted up off of him. He snapped his eyes open reaching for me, and I gripped his hand pulling him up. Switching I positions, I laid on my back with him on top of me. Throwing the covers over both of us, he pressed his face into my neck.

“I’m here Seth, I won’t ever leave you I promise.”

Running a hand through his hair, I could feel as his body slowly started to relax.

“…ve you Jake.”

Squeezing him tightly, I waited until I knew he was fully asleep, before I laid him beside me. Staring down at him, a frown soon formed on my face. Why does he have to suffer so much, and I closed my eyes falling asleep too.


	18. Trust

I know I may be blowing this out of proportion, but I just can’t shake this feeling that something like my dream is going to happen. Leaning back on the couch, I stared down at my feet for a moment thinking. I know I have to be getting on Jake’s nerves with the clingy stuff, but I just want him to be safe. He is out on patrol and I seriously have to stop myself from running and going to check on him.

I know Jake is a big boy, and can take care of his self, but the wolf in me just wants to protect his mate. Letting out a sigh, I rubbed my eyes, before falling on my side, and pressing my face deep into the cushion.

“Seth?”

Turning my head, there was Mom standing in front of me.

“Yeah.”

I mumbled, before pressing my face back into the couch. I could feel as she rubbed my back softly, and I let out a little sigh.

“Tell me, what is wrong Seth?”

Slowly sitting up, I saw that Mom was sitting on the arm of the couch now. Smiling sadly down, I rubbed my hands through my hair, before turning to look at her.

“I’ve been having these dreams.”

“Dreams?”

“Yeah, and they mostly end with Jake… dying.”

Sliding off the arm of the chair, she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

“Seth…”

“I know what you are going to stay; it’s just a dream, but I’m afraid of Jake going too far.”

“I understand Seth, I really do. I fear every time you or Leah go out with the rest of the pack. So many scenarios come to mind, but I know if I keep thinking like this I will drive myself crazy with worry.”

“So what do you do?”

Rubbing my arm, she kissed the side of my head.

“I trust in you.”

“Huh?”

“I trust that both of you know what you are doing, and will return to me. I know that Sam won’t let anything happen to you or Leah.”

“So does that keep the worries away.”

“Don’t mistake me Seth, I still worry about you. It never stops, but trusting helps ease it. Don’t you trust Jake?”

“I do.”

“Isn’t Jake out there with another pack mate?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you trust the others in the pack?”

“Yes.”

“Then you shouldn’t worry so much.”

Staring at Mom for a moment, I thought about what she just said, and she ruffled my hair. I do trust in Jake and the pack, the only person that I don’t really trust would be Bella. It’s possible that my dream could come true. Letting out a sigh, I lifted my head to see Mom was gone. Probably went to do something else, and I stood up quickly.

“I’m heading out.”

I called before slowly leaving out of the front door. Maybe a little bit of air will help me with my thoughts.

Walking around nowhere for a while, I somehow ended up at Jake’s house. He should be done with patrol now. I wonder if he is home yet, and I slowly walked to the door raising my hand to knock, when I heard a sound of a car coming…more like a truck. Turning looking there was Bella driving up, the last person I would want to see right now. Letting out a sigh, I knocked on the door.

“It’s open.”

A yell came from inside, and I opened the door glancing back right as Bella got out her truck. We made eye contact, until she gave me a dirty look, and I bit back a growl that was forming in my throat. Turning I closed the door behind me, and glanced to see Billy sitting on the couch half asleep with the Tv on low.

“Hey Billy.”

“Hey Seth, Jake’s in his room.”

“Alright.”

I could hear the footsteps of Bella coming up the steps, and I forced back a groan. Quickly moving down the hall to Jake’s room. I closed the door behind me, and I saw him lying on his bed snoring softly. Nothing, but his cut offs on, he was lying on his stomach, and I walked silently over to him. Kneeling on the bed, I laid my hand on his back. Letting out a little groan, he turned his head to the other side. Smiling softly, leaning over I laid a kiss on his cheek, before running a hand through his shaggy hair.

The knock on the door was the only thing that interrupted me. I knew it was Bella, I could smell her from behind the door. Jake was probably exhausted, he should sleep some more. Standing up, I walked to the door stepping out closing it behind me. Staring into her eyes for a moment, I folded my arms.

“Jake is sleep.”

“I need to talk to him.”

“He’s sleeping.”

“I don’t care, now move.”

The growl fell from my mouth before I could suppress it. Her eyes widen as she took a step back, and I ran a hand through my hair.

“Bella Jake is tried.”

“I figured that, but can’t you like wake him for a second.”

“Is whatever you need dire important?”

“Well no.”

Staring at Bella for a moment, I was trying to tell myself she wasn’t a risk. She was still human, but my mind kept going back to those cold red eyes.

“Then no.”

I could tell she was getting irritated with me, but I wasn’t budging.

“What are you his guard dog now.”

“Call me what you want.”

“Damn it Seth, I’m still his best friend.”

“And I’m still his boyfriend.”

“Not by choice.”

“What?”

A smirk soon formed on her face, and she glared at me.

“He’s only dating you, because you imprinted on him. He doesn’t want to hurt you so he’s tolerating you.”

Staring at her shocked, I balled my fists up standing straight.

“That’s a lie.”

“Well whatever, but that is why I’m here.”

“Huh?”

“I found the information that Jake needs to break the imprint.”

My stomach dropped as I stared at her. Jake wants to break the imprint?

“Wha…”

“Yeah, so if you could move.”

Staring at her blankly, I was trying to get my mind around what she just said.

“It’s impossible to break the imprint.”

“That’s what they want you to think, but it’s not true.”

It felt like something was slowly breaking inside me, and I met her eyes again.

“But why would Jake want to…”

“Because you never were his first choice, because it’s unnatural for you two to be together.”

“You’re wrong.”

“He probably doesn’t love you.”

“He does.”

“Has he ever told you then.”

I felt a cold sweet go over me, and the door behind me then opened. Turning my head, there was Jake scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

“What are you doing?”

He glanced between Bella and I, before she brushed passed me, and clung to Jake.

“I found it Jake, a way to rid you of this stupid imprint.”

I watched as he raised his eyebrows, before she pulled some papers out her pocket and into his hands. Swallowing hard, he looked at them, before me.

“Seth…”

I don’t know what he was going to say, but I just couldn’t stand to hear anymore. If he really did want to break the imprint then I bet he was going to break up with me and be with Bella. Rushing out the house, I forced tears out of my eyes. Running into the forest, I pushed my legs harder and harder. I wanted to get away from the feelings that were starting to linger.

I didn’t know where I was going, and the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ear. So when I was tackled to the ground it came a surprised, and I stared shocked looking at Jake. I guess I really shouldn’t have been surprised since he seems to always chase me.

Leaning over me breathing hard, my eyes pricked with tears as I stared at him. My chest hurts so much, and he took a deep breath, before a frown formed on his face.

“You really need to stop running.”

“Why’d you chase after me?”

“Seth what did Bella say to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Bull, it had to been something if your acting like this.”

He brushed the tears from my eyes, before getting off me, and sitting in front of me. I sat up staring at him, before wiping my eyes hard.

“Come on Seth, tell me.”

Staring in his eyes, he had a worried expression on his face, and I lowered my head.

“You want to break the imprint…”

“What, no I don’t.”

Lifting my head up when he laid his hands on my shoulder, he was kneeling in front of me now. Taking a shaky breath, I blinked tears away.

“Really?”

“You have to trust me Seth.”

Moving quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck causing us to fall back. Pressing my face in his neck, I took a deep breath, before closing my eyes.

“I love you Jake.”

“I know.”

Pulling away quickly, I stared at his face as he stared at me shocked for a moment.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you love me?”

“I do.”

“Will you say it.”

“Say it?”

“That you love me.”

He lifted up so he was sitting and I was sitting on his lap. Running a hand through his hair, before he met my eyes.

“I love you Seth.”

I couldn’t hide the smile that formed on my face, and I guess couldn’t stop the light pink blush from forming on his cheek. Leaning forward, I pressed my forehead against his, and he wrapped his arms around me.

“I love you Jake.”

“I love you too Seth.”

Biting my lower lip, I turned my head and pressed my lips against his. The kiss was soft at first, before Jake took charge, and he slid his tongue in my mouth. A moan slipped from my lips, and I clung to him tightly. His hands gripped my waist tightly, before I pulled away panting.

Leaning forward, he pressed light kisses over my eyes, cheeks, and nose, before laying an open mouth kiss on the side of my neck. Letting out a chocked gasp, I leaned my head back giving him more room. I just knew a hicky was going to be there when he finished,  but I didn’t care.

“Jake.”

I moaned out, and he pulled away staring at me. His eyes were darker, and they sent shivers through me. Cupping his face, I slowly lent down kissing him lightly, before hiding my face into his neck. Leaning back suddenly, I was lying on his chest with him holding me in place tightly.

“Seth.”

“Yeah.”

“Never doubt my love for you.”

Squeezing me tighter to his chest, all I could do is nod my head. He’s right I need to stop doubting myself, him, and everything we do. I need to trust that he really does love me, he won’t hurt me, and he knows what he’s doing.


	19. What is Wrong with Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (\\(^.^)/)  
> I'm like soooooo sorry I've been gone for a while. Work and writers block have been kicking my butt T.T  
> But I'm back and so here is another chapter enjoy ^3^

I stared across the living room at Jake as he talks to Sam. Ever since Jake told me he loved me, I just couldn't stop smiling at him, but I couldn't keep eye contact. Biting my lower lip, Jake glanced over to me, and I ducked my head. Damn it, what is wrong with me, and I sighed standing up. Maybe some fresh air will make me feel better or something. Walking out the door, I almost collided into Kim. Jerking back, she stared at me shocked for a moment, before a big smile fell on her face. 

"Hey, Seth."

"Hey, Kim."

Stepping aside so she could go in, Jared was right behind her, and he ruffled my hair.

"Hey."

"Hey Jared."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

Nodding his head, he walked in the house, as I slowly walked off the porch. Walking a little from the house for a while. Soon I found myself at the cliff, and I moved closer, before stopping closing my eyes. The wind blew through my hair, as I took a deep breath; I can't believe that a few weeks ago I was about done with trying. Biting my lower lip, I opened my eyes and walked a little more near the edge. Thinking back, I realized how stupid it would have been to give up my life without even trying. 

Before I could even turn around, my arm was jerked back, and I glanced into angry and confused brown eyes. Staring at Jake, he jerked me from the cliff, and toward the forest, before I found myself pinned against a tree. Moving my hands, I laid them on his shoulders, and he growled pressing a punishing kiss on my lips.

Jerking back gasping, I stared into his eyes for a moment. They were turning black, and I was confused about why.

"Jake?"

"What the hell Seth."

"What..."

"I thought everything was OK, why were you about to jump. Did something happen, you need to tell me these things. Not just take it upon yourself."

His voice was low and deep, and a shiver went through me. I understood why he was mad now. He thought I was going to jump like last time. Shaking my head, I tried pushing his shoulders a little, but he just grabbed my wrists. Pressing another punishing kiss to my lips, he slipped a leg between mine. Moaning into the kiss, he slipped his tongue in my mouth. My mind slowly went hazy, and I whimpered into the kiss. My wrists were then let go, and I wrapped them around his neck. Deepening the kiss, his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. Hands were then gripping my thighs, and I was lifted pressing hard against the tree. Breaking the kiss, I wrapped my legs around his waist and sucked on his bottom lip.

Panting a little, he tilts his head deepening the kiss. He kissed softer, but I could still feel the fierceness. Yanking his hair a little, he growled against my lips. A whine came from me, and he attacked my neck. Throwing my head back moaning, I froze when I heard whistling and catcalls. Looking, Brady and Collin were just a few feet away laughing. I could feel the heat forming on my cheeks, and I was sat on my feet. They ran, and I glanced at Jake. He took a step back, running a hand through his hair, before glancing back at me. Ducking my head, I could feel my heart beating hard in my ears. 

"Sorry Seth, I lost control, but talk to me. Why were you on the cliff?"

Lowering my head, I was trying to get my heart under control. 

"It's not what you think, I wasn't going to jump or anything."

Moving closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What were you doing then?"

"I had decided to get some air and ended up on the cliff. I was just thinking about everything. I'm sorry I scared you."

Pulling me tightly in his arms, he kept out a sigh, before pressing a kiss onto my forehead.

"I was just worried."

Slowly smiling to myself. Jake shows me every day how much he loves me. Pressing my face in his chest, I nibbled on my lower lip. My heart picked up a little speed, and I took a deep breath.

"Seth?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Tensing some, he pushed me back some, and I stared at my feet. Biting the inside of my cheek, he gripped my chin causing me to look into his eyes. A smile was playing on his lips, and he leaned down pecking mine.

"I love you."

Blushing, I glanced away, before looking back at him.

"I love you too."

Stepping back again, he grabbed my hand.

"Come to my house?"

Staring at him wide eyed, he squeezed my hand. Swallowing hard, I gave him a little nod.

"OK " 

Why the hell was I so nervous, it's not like I haven't been to his house before. His Dad is there too so it's not like anything can happen. Besides, even if anything did happen, I know that Jake would stop if I asked him to, so why am I so nervous? Glancing at Jake as we walked, he gave me a little smile, and I glanced away.

_what the hell is wrong with me?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot.... thanks, all of you'll for commenting about the story it really motivates me


	20. Bliss

Getting to Jake’s house, his father was in fact not there. Rubbing the back of my neck, I glanced at him. He met my look, before smiling, and pulling me in the house. Slowly we went into his room, and he closed the door behind us. Biting my lower lip, I tried to play it cool just sitting on his bed looking around. Sitting beside me, I could feel him lean over toward me, before I felt his lips to my cheek.

Jerking my head toward him, he gave me a grin, before leaning forward catching my lips in a kiss. Kissing him back slowly, my arms automatically wrapped around his neck, and he broke away. Licking his lips, I felt a tremble go through me, before he rubbed my sides.

“Scoot more on the bed.”

Nodding, I kicked my shoes off, before sliding in the middle of the bed. Jake crawled toward me, before gripping my legs pulling them apart, and lying between them. He moved his lips to my neck sucking hard, and I gasp clutching the back of his shirt. Turning my head, I met his eyes that had darken, and he kissed me hard. Moaning into the kiss, he swallowed it, before I felt him rub his hands up my shirt. His thumb rubbed my nipple making it harden, and I whimpered against his lips.

“Seth.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me if you don’t like something ok.”

“Ok.”

Pushing my shirt up, he attacked my nipples. Kissing, nibbling, and sucking on them, I could feel my shorts tightened. Pulling at Jake’s shirt, he leaned back pulling it off, before moving back to sucking on my chest. Whining, I bucked up trying to get some friction, and he stopped leaning forward grinding us together.

Sucking in a deep breath, I ran my nails down his back, and he growled down at me. He leaned up staring at me, and I ran my hand down his chest until I stopped at his shorts. Meeting his eyes, asking for permission, he nodded his head, and I pulled the button loose, before jerking them down his hips some. It wasn’t enough to free him, but I still could see the beginning of his happy trail. Nibbling on my lower lip, I moved my hands away, before pulling my shirt off. Leaning forward, I kissed his stomach and abs, before glancing up at him.

He was smiling, and leaned forward pressing a kiss on my lips. Pushing me down, he popped the button on my shorts, before jerking them down my hips. Helping him some, I lifted my hips and he pulled them down my thigh, and revealed my navy blue boxers. Oh god I’m glad I wore boxers today. Tossing my shorts away, he leaned back down and kissed my shoulder.

Moving my hand, I jerked his shorts down further to reveal his grey boxers, and I met his eyes.

“What I wear boxers too.”

Chuckling, he kicked his shorts off, before staring directly in my eyes. Gripping my legs under my knees, he spread my legs, before leaning down and grinding slowly. Gasping and moaning, I bucked up trying for him to go faster, but he didn’t. Moving I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down closer, and gave him a wet kiss. Distracting him for a moment, I got him to lean fully between my legs, and I wrapped them around him.

Giving teasing bucks, I felt just how hard Jake was. I don’t think I’m ready for sex, but I would like to do other things though. Rolling us until I was on top of his, he grabbed my ass. Giving it a hard squeeze, I moaned bucking into him. He grinned, before running his hand up my back, before grabbing the back of my neck pulling me down into a kiss.

Kissing him slowly, he slid his tongue through my lips, and I moaned closing my eyes. We were suddenly flipped, and I gasp in the kiss. He slowly rocked against me and I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. He soon pulled away, and stared down at me. Grabbing under my knees, he pulled my legs apart, before slowly rubbing my thigh. Squirming from the touch, he leaned back down into the kiss, and sucked on my bottom lip.

The feeling of him rubbing my erection, made me jerk from the kiss staring at him shocked. Smiling, he rubbed me again and I whimpered. Pulling on my waist band, my erection hit against my stomach, and I blushed as he freed me. Smiling, he kissed the side of my neck, before giving me a good squeeze. Moaning at his hand on me, I bit my lower lip moaning his name.

“Jake… please.”

“What do you want Seth.”

Stroking me a few times, I kept trying to form words, but my mind kept going blank. Running his lips down my neck, and nibbling on my shoulder I gasp bucking in his hands. Moving my hands, I ran them through his hair, before yanking it forcing him to kiss me. His hand around me then disappeared and he lifted up breaking the kiss. Staring at him, his eyes were blown wide with lust, and a shiver ran through me.

Kissing down my chest, was slowly making goose bumps form on me, and he stopped right at me happy trail. Pulling my boxers down so one leg was free, he spread my legs skipping right over my erection, and sucked hard on my thigh. I knew he was leaving bruises, but I didn’t care at the moment. That’s not where I want him mouth, and I moved my hands to his hair pulling. Lifting his head, he stared at me with a smirk. A wanting whimper fell from my lips, before I could stop it.

“What do you want, Seth?”

“I want you to touch me.”

“But aren’t I already doing that.”

He rubbed my thigh, and I whimpered again, before throwing him a glare.

“Not there.”

“Then please tell me where you want me to touch you.”

Biting lower on my thigh, I moaned, before I could feel my face turning red.

“Touch me here.”

Removing one of my hands, I ran my hand over my erection, and I heard him chuckle. Moving up some, he smacked my hand away, before replacing it with his, and started tonguing my slit. Crying out, I was so glad that we had the house to ourselves. Slowly staring down at him, I watched as he sucked on my head slowly, before letting go with a pop. My body shivered from the loss of the heat, and bucked up trying to get it back. My hips were then grabbed, and forced to keep still on the bed.

“Patience, pup.”

 He soon went back to sucking the whole thing, causing me to throw my head back. Clawing the bed sheets, I could feel myself getting close, and he pulled away as if he sensed it. Leaning on his knees, he pulled his boxers down some, releasing himself, and my eyes widen at the sight. Biting my tongue from moaning out at the sight, he leaned closer gripping us together and jacking us off.

“Jake…”

I gasp as he leaned down and kissed me deeply. Forcing his tongue in my mouth, I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around in neck. I’ve never felt pleasure like this. His palm was then rubbing against my head, and I moaned loudly into the kiss cuming, and my body arched off the bed. Breaking the kiss gasping, I stared at Jake with hazy eyes, before he let out a breath staring at down at me. Cupping my cheek, he kissed me softer, and I could feel him smile in the kiss.

“I love you Seth.”

“Me too.”

_Was this bliss_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing on here, hope it's not too horrible
> 
> All grammar mistakes are mine >.


End file.
